Eres tu
by Nian
Summary: YAOI! En una noche de poca concentracion, diferente a las demas, un chico le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Eres tu

Por Nian

N/A: No es la pareja que se imaginan, ' ... sorry "—"

Capitulo I. Una noche diferente.

_Life suck's (La vida apesta)_, me parecio la peor forma de comenzar una historia así que lo borre de mi laptop y decidí salir a caminar un poco.

La oscura noche me envolvió con su humedad y la poca luz de las calles me hizo pensar en lo afortunado que era en mi soledad, en mi vida, en mi amplio departamento y en mi trabajo, pues no tenia que partirme el lomo como muchos que solo tienen su cuerpo para trabajar, sin estudios o posibilidades de ascender a un puesto en el que no tengan que matarse hasta el cansancio para conseguir el sustento de cada día.

Afortunado soy gracias a mis padres, que con grandes sacrificios y jornadas interminables lograron darme los estudios que me permitieron llegar a donde estoy y hacer lo que hago, no solo como una forma de sustento sino como mi única ocupación en la vida, una adicción diaria. Desde que termine la preparatoria supe cual era mi vocación y decidí dedicarme desde entonces a lo que hoy considero mi vida.

De cualquier forma mi vida no solo consiste en escribir lo que se me de la gana, según mi madre y mis amigos también debería tener a alguien a mi lado, y posiblemente en unos cuantos años a una familia, y no niego que me gustaría tener por lo menos dos hijos – hombres por supuesto pues es mucho mas fácil educarlos y me quitarían menos dinero que las mujeres, además con una esposa seria mas que suficientes mujeres en mi casa – pero no solo las mujeres me atraen, los chicos también y mi familia lo sabe.

Jamás he escondido mi sexualidad, no desde que sé quien soy, no desde que me enamore por primera vez de un hermoso chico que lleno mi vida como pocas cosas en la vida, su nombre no quiero recordarlo, sus ojos y su triste mirada son el único recuerdo que dejo huella en mi mente, además de su escultural cuerpo.

Menor que yo por dos años aunque en realidad tan pronto lo conocí me parecieron mas, aun así logro llenar mi corazón de un sentimiento que hasta los 17 años no conocía, pero jamás me acerque a el, después de todo era solo un niño y aunque pasaran décadas yo jamás podría enamorarlo pues el siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien mas, y para mi desgracia siempre de personas del sexo femenino.

Ahora pienso que muy posiblemente yo podría abordarlo si lo encontrara en algún lugar como al que estoy a punto de entrar, un Bar para el que no se necesita ser muy rico para ingresar o tener un aspecto de estrella de cine.

Suspiro al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si me hubiera atrevido a... no el jamás me habría tomado en cuenta y aunque muy posiblemente no me hubiera rechazado de forma violenta estoy seguro de que nuestra amistad jamás hubiera sido la misma. El pasado esta ahí, lejos, tan lejos que ya no lo puedo ver, pero aun así lo recuerdo, recuerdo su sonrisa, su mirada, su llanto, su voz y su olor, ese dulce olor a chocolate que despedía después del almuerzo, y esa rostro infantil que al sonreír iluminaba hasta el espacio mas oscuro. Hace ya bastantes años que sé que jamás lo olvidare.

Este lugar parece ser tranquilo, casi no hay gente y todos lucen melancólicos, no es que la atmósfera me sea familiar pero me siento bien, como siempre sobrio y sin ánimos de hablar con nadie.

La barra cerca del cantinero parece ser un buen lugar, además de que están pasando un juego de Basketball en la televisión, es raro pensar que de ser una de mis metas mas importantes durante la secundaria, solo haya pasado a ser un simple pasatiempo al que ahora solo le dedico unas cuantas horas de mi vida a la semana y solo para tener una buena condición física, esa idea de ir al gimnasio tampoco me atrae mucho, las concurrencias me aburren y me fastidian como pocas cosas en la vida.

La puerta del bar se ha abierto nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo hecho un vistazo en aquella dirección. Una persona ha entrado al lugar, luce temeroso de que alguien lo reconozca en el lugar, no debe preocuparse yo no se quien es y no lo reconozco en verdad.

Luce muy delgado, aunque alto y con un porte de súper modelo, me pregunto que hace aquí un chico como el, que parece tener miedo de todo.

Jamás había visto a alguien con un cabello tan hermoso, es castaño claro, aunque sus raíces parecen de un color diferente casi rojizo, pero con la oscuridad del lugar podría estar equivocado, puedo verlo y juzgar su apariencia desde donde estoy y por alguna extraña razón estoy muy interesado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Camina muy lento y mirando hacia abajo, es como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien, la curiosidad me mata, pero se esta acercando a donde yo estoy, no demasiado, pero ya se ha sentado en la barra un poco lejos de mi, y una vez mas me he demostrado a mi mismo que mi curiosidad es mas poderosa que cualquier otra de mis adicciones.

Con toda la lentitud y el disimulo posible ahora estoy a dos pasos de el, y por lo que veo solo ha pedido agua y esta comiendo las nueces que están en el recipiente de la barra. Me han dicho que esas semillas tienen demasiados gérmenes, que mejor excusa para iniciar una conversación con el misterioso chico que ha llamado mi atención.

—Hola, disculpa que me entrometa pero... – me mira un poco asustado y para no mostrarme como un entrometido, le digo en voz baja – me han dicho que esas semillas pueden provocar infecciones estomacales.

—Oh! ... vaya – me mira asustado al principio, pero después observo la forma en que su mirada se torna triste al mismo tiempo que devuelve la semilla que tenia en sus largos dedos al recipiente, nuevamente preocupado, su semblante me hace pensar que no ha comido en días y que su única esperanza de comer algo ha sido truncada – gracias por decírmelo – me sonríe y habla bajito, el silencio de los demás nos hace respetar su solemnidad.

Suspiro pensando en algo más que decirle pero, no se me ocurre nada, por lo menos tengo mis cigarrillos y no creo que le moleste a nadie que fume en este lugar.

—Seria posible que me regalaras uno de esos – me habla tan pronto le quito mi atención y cuando le doy el cigarrillo puedo ver que sus manos no son las de un hombre común, pues sus movimientos son un poco afeminados, aprendidos pero delicados, al igual que sus manos y esos largos dedos, y comienzo a notar también que su aterciopelada piel es de un dorado color, posiblemente debido a un constante bronceado.

—Eres heterosexual? – me atrevo a preguntar con el seño fruncido, arrepintiéndome tan pronto me mira un poco asustado.

—No – contesta bajando la cabeza, molesto por no poder mentir, como si se avergonzara de serlo – pero no estoy enfermo, lo prometo! – me mira preocupado, tal vez tiene miedo de que le diga a todos los que están en el lugar, lo que me acaba de confesar.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención ponerte nervioso, y te creo – le sonrió intentado hacer que no tema, pero sus triste mirada me dice que no es su único miedo – Además ...Yo tampoco lo soy – lo digo sin mirarlo y escucho por fin que ríe nerviosamente y me dan ganas de llevarlo a casa y saber mas de el.

Nuevamente le acerco mi mano para encender su cigarrillo y observo por fin que posee un hermoso rostro, unos labios gruesos y muy rojos aprietan aquel cigarrillo que por lo que veo, le sabe a gloria.

—No eres de aquí verdad? – su apariencia es la de un extranjero, pero ríe nuevamente una vez que termina de exhalar el humo.

—Aquí nací – con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la nada me contesta con tristeza. Su expresión me dice que no la ha pasado bien y aunque me sorprenden sus palabras, no puedo evitar creerle.

—Tal vez te parezca pretensioso de mi parte pero ... te gustaría ir conmigo a un lugar menos concurrido? – nuevamente me atrevo a preguntar, el me mira como si fuera una esperanza de vida en su infierno y de inmediato me arrepiento de hacerlo.

—Si – su mirada me recuerda a la de alguien mas, pero no logro ubicarlo, pues la suya ha perdido brillo, posiblemente debido a que ha llorado mucho, aunque no se por que pienso eso.

Me levanto de mi silla, no sin antes pagar la cuenta de lo que he bebido, y salimos del lugar, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Durante el trayecto casi no hablamos, se nota que tiene ganas de escapar, de sentirse seguro, pues ese gesto de preocupación y cansancio llena su rostro totalmente.

Jugué Basketball desde que tenia 6 años, lo practique por mas de 20 años, gracias a lo cual poseo una altura inusual en mi país, pero ya no me molesta que me vean raro las demás personas a mi alrededor desde que volví de América, y me siento normal al lado de este chico pues tenemos casi la misma altura y complexión, aunque por lo que he observado, luce bastante frágil, cansado y débil.

Tan pronto entramos a mi apartamento le ofrezco algo de beber, el acepta y lo traslado a la sala mientras llevo los tragos a donde me espera, sentado, pensativo y melancólico.

Ahora estamos sentados muy cerca uno del otro, y con la luz de 100 watts de potencia puedo ver que su ropa no luce muy limpia aunque parece ser de la mas cara en el mercado textil, no quisiera pensar en lo peor pero al verlo bien, se que esta huyendo de algo o de alguien.

Han pasado solo unos minutos desde que estamos aquí, sin hablar, pues al parecer el no sabe que decir y yo no se como iniciar una charla en la que me cuente: "la historia de su vida".

Termina su trago de un sorbo y sin darme cuenta se ha arrodillado sobre la alfombra, dirige sus manos hacia mi cremallera e intenta abrirla. Parece decidido a darme placer con su boca y no estoy seguro de desearlo, no de esta forma al menos.

—Espera!... – dejo mi copa en la mesa de centro y tomo sus manos con las mías, alejándolo un poco – que haces? – le pregunto un poco alarmado con su comportamiento, simplemente no puedo disimular la sorpresa y mas aun al escuchar su respuesta.

—No es esto lo que querías? – me mira preguntándose el porque de mi reacción de rechazo y yo no se que contestarle – Para esto me trajiste o no? – jamás me habían hecho una pregunta con tal inocencia y confusión.

—No, es decir, s-yo – lo levanto con cuidado, indicándole que se siente de nuevo – Yo solo quiero charlar contigo, en realidad, siento un especial interés por saber quien eres y por que estas así... – lo miro evidenciando su mal estado. El solo se sienta nuevamente dándome la espalda, al parecer sus ojos se han llenado de agua salada y ya no se que hacer, pues veo la dolorosa forma en la que intenta sin mucho éxito detener su llanto.

—Me escape! – por fin lo dice, y se cubre el rostro avergonzado pero con muchas ganas de desahogarse – Los deje, por fin pude escapar ... pero tengo miedo – me mira con lagrimas en sus castaños ojos y yo solo puedo acogerlo en mis brazos, donde el chico por fin comienza a sollozar en mi pecho, convirtiendo en llanto toda esa carga emocional negativa que no hace mas que minar su existencia.

Después de media hora de acariciar su espalda y de intentar consolarle diciéndole que conmigo estará a salvo – algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estoy convencido – deja de llorar y nuevamente me atrevo a preguntar de quien se ha escapado.

—Eran muchos, pero me escape de... de mi dueño, mi padrote, mi alcahuete, o algo así, solo se que mi padre me vendió a el, al cumplir 17 y desde entonces trabajo como modelo... pero en realidad... solo soy un prostituto cualquiera, sin derecho a tener una vida mejor...

Sigue llorando, mientras Yo intento digerir lo que me acaba de decir este jovencito que en mis brazos, parece un niño desamparado.

—Ya no quiero vivir así, me siento morir cada vez que un asqueroso cliente me toca, me siento muerto por dentro y no se que hacer, me da mucho miedo lo que hace con los chicos que no le dan lo suficiente y Yo... no quiero morir... no como... – se detiene asustado al revivir la experiencia, haciendo me saber con su semblante que estuvo presente en aquella injusta ejecución.

—Yo te ayudare – le interrumpo en sus recuerdos, deseando saber mas – conozco a un detective que tiene nexos con la policía y si tú me dices quien es ese tipo, estoy seguro de que podremos meterlo a la cárcel – las ideas llegan a mi mente más rápido que nunca y me mira por un momento con la esperanza brillando en sus acuosos ojos.

—De verdad tu ...? ... no, no tienes que hacerlo, pero – se separa un poco de mi y me mira nuevamente pensando en lo que le dije – pero si tu quieres yo podría pagarte con ... – se quita lentamente el elegante saco que cubre su torso y comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras se acerca a mi – con mi cuerpo – cierra los ojos, aun hay lagrimas en sus ojos, e intenta besarme, yo no se que hacer, pero al sentir sus labios rozando los míos, no logro evadirlo, y acepto su boca que me ofrece sutilmente.

Logra desnudar su torso y sin poder evitarlo el deseo me lleva a besarlo como hacia algunos meses no lo hacia, sintiendo algo mas que el simple deseo de poseerlo, pero un extraño ruido me hace reconsiderar el acto al que estoy a punto de sucumbir.

—Que fue eso? – le pregunto consternado, tengo la ligera sospecha de lo que es y su sonrojo me confirma que estoy en lo cierto.

—Disculpa, pero ... desde ayer no he probado bocado y ... – lo admite avergonzado, pero nuevamente intenta besarme, solo que esta vez no se lo permito.

—Vamos a la cocina – no puedo evitar darle un ultimo beso rápido en sus rojos labios, antes de darle su camisa y sin molestia me levanto con la intención de ofrecerle algo de comer, pero el se pone de pie rápidamente para convencerme de lo contrario.

—Puedo esperar, no es necesario que te molestes ahora – rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, esta vez intentaba seducirme y que me olvidara de que lo que realmente necesitaba era comida y no sexo. Su forma de fingir me hizo sonreír.

—No me debes nada, y no quiero que me pagues ahora – le sonrío tranquilizándolo y nuevamente le tomo una mano para llevarlo a la cocina y en esta ocasión ya no se niega.

—En eso te equivocas – por fin se cubrió el torso y me permitió llevarlo hacia donde yo también quería ir, pues ya era tarde y me contagio las ganas de comer algo, a mitad de la noche – Siento que te debo mucho por el solo hecho de tenerme aquí – no quise objetar, solo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y le pedí que me ayudara a preparar algo rápido.

Era muy hábil en la cocina, el hizo prácticamente todo, y cuando nos dispusimos a comer, yo esperaba un comportamiento contrario al que me mostró en la mesa. Comió como un todo un caballero o una geisha en realidad, su decencia para comer me parecio extraordinaria, pero lo mejor de todo fue la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que me mostraba mientras disfrutaba de nuestra improvisada cena.

Tampoco esperaba que se levantara tan pronto ambos terminamos de comer, y mucho menos para limpiar y lavar todo lo que usamos, era un joven espectacular en la cocina y su disponibilidad para asear me hizo sentir en confianza, pues mientras lavaba los platos cantaba feliz, era increíble como hacia unos minutos su actitud era la de un niño perdido y ahora se mostraba como un "ama-de-casa", sonriente y conforme con su papel.

Nuevamente me puse a especular sobre sus vivencias, algo me decía que en su "trabajo", habían ocasiones en las que pasaba demasiado tiempo con algún "cliente", además de que siempre debía mostrarse amable y alegre.

Al ser conciente de que yo lo miraba, dejo de cantar y se ruborizo, yo no entendía lo que sucedía, por que de acuerdo con lo que había escuchado, un prostituto no debía mostrar esa actitud frente a nadie, pero el lo hacia, se sentía avergonzado y posiblemente incomodo con mi mirada.

Volteo a verme y me sonrió intentando no sonar muy nervioso.

—Gracias por la comida – me miro un momento y después al piso, sonrojándose de nuevo – Y bueno... si quieres ahora podemos... – yo había entendido a lo que se refería, y aunque deseaba a ese chico como pocas cosas en la vida, no me parecio amable de mi parte hacerle pagar por la comida de una forma tan humillante.

—Que te parece si vamos a dormir? – me levante de mi silla y tome una de sus manos y lo lleve a mi habitación, estaba un poco mojada, de esa forma por primera vez pude sentir su suavidad y me recordó que posiblemente los cuidados en su piel eran una costumbre diaria, así que le ofrecí una crema liquida que suelo usar de vez en cuando, su respuesta fue una gran sonrisa, haciéndome saber que ya estaba acostumbrado a humectar sus manos después de mojarlas.

—Gracias – me sonrió, era tan fácil hacerlo sonreír, y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme.

Busque algunas mantas para dormir en el sofá de la sala, como buen anfitrión era mi intención dejarlo dormir en mi cama, por eso me sorprendió mucho lo que hizo.

Se recostó sobre el suelo, y se cubrió con su saco, uso sus manos como almohada y cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba tranquilo.

—Que haces! – no pude evitar sonar alarmado y sorprendido, cosa que lo asusto.

—Ah, yo... quería...dormir – se levanto del suelo y me lo dijo titubeante, al parecer pensó algo diferente con mi exclamación, pero al notar lo que yo sostenía en mis brazos, se acerco a mi para tomar aquello que cargaba – lo siento yo creí que tu...

—No, espera – me aleje, sin permitirle tomar lo que llevaba y nuevamente vi confusión en sus ojos – Tu dormirás en mi cama, y yo lo haré en el sofá, es muy cómodo sabes? – le aclare sus dudas, obviamente esperando su negativa.

—No, de verdad no es necesario, será mejor que yo duerma en el sofá, si dices que es cómodo, no me hará daño, ¿no crees? – nuevamente se acerco a mi.

—NO – le dije categórico y el solo bajo la cabeza, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a obedecer, y conformarse con lo que le dieran, de cualquier forma, fui demasiado duro.

—Disculpa si te hice sentir mal – toque su hombro con mi mano libre y nuevamente le explique mis verdaderas intensiones – Creo que es conveniente que te quedes aquí, para que tomes una ducha, que creo que la deseas y por que no quiero que te vayas sin que yo me de cuenta – me miro confundido, haciéndome comprender que no tenia la menor idea de que hacer por la mañana – Te daré algo de ropa para que puedas dormir, pero antes ¿por qué no te das una ducha, seguramente te sentirás mejor y podrás relajarte un poco, ¿no crees? – yo mismo me conteste mis preguntas, simplemente esperaba que aceptara mi voluntad y así fue.

No pude dormir hasta escuchar que el último interruptor fue apagado. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero estaba cansado, tenía días sin ideas frescas y necesitaba relajarme, tal vez por la mañana toda pintaría mejor. Y me quede dormido, con una rapidez que me sorprendió a la mañana siguiente, pues no desperté hasta que un delicioso olor llego a mis fosas nasales.

TBC.

—————————————————————————————

N/A: Perdónenme todas las RuHana lover's que esperaban que este fic también lo fuera, pero no pude evitar escribirlo, es un caprichito que tengo desde hace muuuucho tiempo y no me pude aguantar las ganas de continuarlo, así que si ya saben quienes forman la pareja principal de este fic y no les gusta, pues lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo muchas ideas y se que tal vez no todas les gustaran, pero a quien siga leyendo esto se lo agradezco en el alma y espero que por lo menos a una persona le interese el siguiente capitulo que ya casi lo tengo.

Perdón, Sakura, Ran, Shadir, Lensaiak, Sakare y a todas las chicas que han leído casi todo lo que escribo, pero no lo puedo evitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Eres tu

Por Nian

N/A: Lo que **no** este en letras itálicas es narrado por Mitsui.

Capitulo II. Una tarde sin igual.

Al alba nuevamente compartimos la comida, y en esta ocasión de nuevo le permití asear la cocina, simplemente me parecio que siendo quien era y con su desagradable pasado, era obvio que se sentiría mejor si le permitía hacer algo a cambio de mi generosidad – soy muy modesto en algunas ocasiones – por lo menos así creí que el se sentía.

—Crees que te estén buscando? – le pregunte de repente y el me miro asustado, al parecer no quería pensar en eso, era notable que no le gustaba afrontar sus problemas por que simplemente no sabia como resolverlos.

—Tal vez si – recargo sus manos en la mesa acongojado con mi estúpido comentario y después puso su frente sobre ellas, suspiro muy cansado y nuevamente me conmovió, cosa muy difícil en mi, pues comenzó a sollozar temiendo lo peor – me iré ahora mismo – me lo dijo y se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero no se lo permití, y una vez mas sujete sus manos entre las mías, deteniéndolo y esperando a que me mirara, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? – era obvio que no deseaba involucrarme en sus problemas, pero yo sabia demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

—Si, pero... – se mantenía cabizbajo y evitaba mirarme.

—Soy un hombre palabra y de verdad me gustaría ayudarte... – me mantuve firme e insistente y por primera vez me miro con sus ojos nublados.

—Pero... Como! – pregunto desesperado.

—Tengo un amigo que trabaja para la INTERPOL, además de que es detective y tiene buenos contactos. Estoy seguro de que él nos puede ayudar.

—Y si no puede? Y si me arresta por prostituirme y por haber visto un asesinato sin denunciar... – se tapo la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No debes preocuparte. – le hable bajito y tome sus delgados hombros entre mis manos – Le explicaremos la situación y el lo entenderá, no olvides que es mi amigo y tendrá consideración con nosotros – nuevamente me miró resignado a obedecer mi voluntad.

—De verdad no crees que me llevara a la cárcel? – llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca y se mordió la uña del dedo índice, era una mala costumbre, pero no podía tranquilizarse, por lo que lo intente nuevamente con mis palabras.

—Por lo que me has dicho, entiendo que tu trabajabas bajo amenazas de muerte, y en ese caso, tal vez solo te pedirán declarar todo lo que sabes – me miró con miedo y sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada nuevamente, y por primera vez a la luz del día, pude notar un parecido con uno de mis conocidos de preparatoria.

—Sé lo que les hacen a los homosexuales en la cárcel – cerro los ojos tratando de contener su llanto – Por favor!... no dejes que me lleven allá, me han dicho que es peor que... – nuevamente se cubrió la boca, simplemente no podía decir demasiado sobre lo que había vivido.

—No te preocupes – nuevamente lo rodee con mis brazos, y le permití refugiarse en mi pecho mientras desahogaba su miedo – todo estará bien... también conozco a un buen abogado sabes? – me miro con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro, cosa que me hizo sonreír – y también es mi amigo.

—Gracias – sonrió como un pequeño a quien le han prometido después de un castigo la mas grande de las paletas, por portarse bien – Ahora si puedo saber tu nombre? – se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y para mi su comportamiento comenzaba a parecerme adorable en todo momento.

—Mitsui Hisashi y tu? – tan pronto le pregunte su nombre me miro confundido.

—En, en... – dudo al responderme, pero por fin se decidió a hablarme mas sobre su anterior "morada" – En donde solía "trabajar", los jefes me llamaban "Kanagawa", supongo que debe ser por que aquí nací, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

—Que quieres decir? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido, simplemente no quería entender lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

—Solo sé que mi padre me vendió a los 17 años, y que desde entonces "modelaba", para mis "jefes", aunque en ocasiones me han dicho que no era mi padre sino mi padrastro la verdad yo no recuerdo – era difícil creerle sin más, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, supe que estaba siendo honesto.

—No comprendo – acaso me estaba diciendo que no recordaba nada sobre su pasado?.

—El tratamiento que reciben cada uno de los chicos que pertenecen a ese "club", es aplicado de acuerdo a su resistencia a olvidar y obedecer, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, solo lo que me han dicho, y la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

—No sabes tu nombre?

—No, pero los demás chicos me llamaban "Rojo" – me hablaba tranquilamente, mirándome fugazmente a los ojos, supongo que también tenia curiosidad por conocer mi reacción al saber mas sobre su vida.

—Rojo, por que? – nuevamente recordé a mi primer gran amor.

—Por que mi cabello es rojo, pero ahora lo tengo teñido de castaño claro – se toco la cabeza, y arranco uno de sus cabellos – auch, míralo – me mostró la raíz y efectivamente, esta era roja.

—Siempre te lo pintas del mismo color? – le pregunte mientras sostenía su cabello entre mis dedos.

—No, en ocasiones negro y en otras rubio, lo hago por que pocas veces un cliente pide a un pelirrojo, por eso siempre lo tengo teñido, pero lo cuido mucho – me miro entusiasmado, orgulloso de los cuidados que le dedicaba a su hermosa cabellera – ¿Quieres tocarlo, espero algún día no tener que hacerlo mas – lo ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de molestia, dejándome ver que realmente estaba cansado de hacerle daño a su cabello y miedo de volver a donde solía pertenecer.

—Es muy suave – con una mano sobre su cabellera, nuevamente me refleje en sus cristalinas pupilas, sus ojos color chocolate me recuerdan a alguien más, pero no quiero llegar a una conclusión sin antes averiguar que fue lo que realmente sucedió con Sakuragi.

—Como crees que me llame de verdad? – me pregunto de repente sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—"Hanamichi" – lo dije sin pensarlo, simplemente su nombre se formo en mi mente y tuve que decirlo.

—Es bonito, me gusta – no lo consideró ni un segundo, y yo asentí satisfecho.

—Muy bien, entonces te llamare "Hanamichi" – me sonrió juguetón y nuevamente fue acercando su rostro al mió, cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndome tiernamente sus dulces labios, y yo en esta ocasión no pude rechazarlo.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos, hambriento de ellos, deseoso de probar su dulce néctar una vez mas, tocándolos al principio suavemente, solo para disfrutar su delicioso sabor a miel, mientras mis manos se posicionaban una sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su nuca, haciendo una suave presión, sin deseos de romper esa atmósfera de romanticismo que en segundos se había creado en la cocina de mi departamento.

El beso se profundizo al cabo de algunos segundos, y ahora mis brazos rodeaban posesivamente su cintura mientras sus manos acariciaban con deseo mi pecho, mis hombros y mi cuello.

Pero yo no quería que ese beso terminara, así que cuando el aire se me acabo, respire sobre su piel, olfateando el olor a jabón en su cuello y besándolo sin dejar de escuchar esos satisfactorios sonidos que emitía su garganta, la cual también bese con los mismos deseos que a sus gruesos labios.

Mi deseos por poseerlo se incrementaron con nuestra ardorosa sesión de besos, así que sin pensarlo mas, con mis manos apreté su trasero y lo levante para sentarlo rápidamente sobre la mesa cerca del fregadero, pero sin dejar de besar su boca, su cuello y sus hombros, que con nuestros insistentes roces comenzaron a mostrarse por sobre la holgada pijama que usaba y que además le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación... Mitsui-Sama – su voz sonó ronca y sensual, excitándome como nunca, así que lo tome en mis brazos y de inmediato lo recosté sobre mi cama tan pronto llegamos allá, pero estaba conciente de que con un chico tan "experimentado", debía tener cuidado, así que antes de cualquier cosa, busque en el baño, protección.

Tenia unas ganas enormes de hacerle el amor, suavemente y después – si aun tenia energías para continuar – una vez mas pero imprimiendo un poco de salvajismo a nuestra sesión de sexo, solo que mis planes se arruinaron al comenzar el día, pues no encontré lo que afanosamente busque en todo mi departamento.

—Que pasa? – me esperaba desnudo sobre mi cama y cuando volví a mi habitación después de buscar por todas partes un miserable condón por lo menos, tuve que decirle que no podíamos continuar.

—No tengo condones – su expresión fue de sorpresa, era obvio para el que Yo buscaba protección para nuestro encuentro, pero estoy seguro de que Yo jamás me había sentido tan frustrado al no poder complacer mis deseos.

—Oh, vaya... – encogió sus piernas y las abrazo pensativo – Y no puedes comprarlos ahora? – nuevamente su semblante de inocencia me cautivo y su idea me hizo saber que tendríamos que dejar para mas tarde nuestro primer encuentro intimo, pero no parecía molestarle, cosa que me hizo dudar de sus deseos de estar conmigo.

—Supongo que si, pero... – suspire derrotado, era obvio que tenia que ir de compras, pero al pensar en ello, recordé que mi inquilino no tenia ropa, así que quise aprovechar la ocasión para salir con el y hacer las compras de la semana.

Suspire muchas veces, para quitarme la molestia que haber sido frustrado, y felizmente con la promesa de desquitar mis deseos mas tarde, lo logre.

Le pedí que se vistiera con algo de mi ropa, y lo hizo sin preguntas, pero cuando le pedí que me acompañara para ir de compras, me mostró solo un gesto de miedo.

—No sé si sea prudente que salga a esta hora, tal vez en la noche sea mas conveniente no crees? – me pregunto temeroso de mi respuesta y acertó.

—No, tu tienes que venir conmigo por que tienes que escoger ropa de tu talla y...

—No tienes que comprarme ropa, lavare la mía y no... – tuve que interrumpirlo y establecer mis reglas al asumir un nuevo papel en nuestra historia.

—Como tu protector – me acerque a el, mirándolo a los ojos seriamente – tengo lo obligación no solo de proveerte de un lugar para dormir y comer, sino también la responsabilidad de vestirte decentemente.

—Mitsui por favor... – nuevamente me llamo por mi apellido pero esta vez me hizo sentir como un extraño, y no me gusto esa sensación.

—Llámame Hisashi – toque su mejilla sonriéndole, tratando de infundirle un poco mas de confianza en mi, pero solo logre que se sonrojara nuevamente – Me gusta mas.

—Hisashi... por favor, no quiero salir... tengo miedo – me habría agradado mas si hubiera dicho mi nombre en el calor de nuestro intento de intimidad.

—Estando a mi lado no tienes nada que temer, por que... – me aleje un poco de el, y me puse en posición de defensa, según lo que aprendí cuando estudie Karate – Yo soy cinta negra... Hiii-aaa! – lance unos cuantos golpes al aire, y el solo rió con verdaderas ganas pero nuevamente sus carcajadas me recordaron a alguien mas – No me crees?

—M-jum – sonrió nuevamente y con mas confianza accedió a mis deseos por fin – Esta bien.

Su sonrisa fue como una caricia, y yo no pude mas que sonreír y abrazarlo protectivamente. Yo mismo me nombre su protector y estaba seguro de que tenia que asumir mi papel lo mas seriamente posible, por que mi "Hanamichi" estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. El chico castaño necesitaba también alguien a quien obedecer, lo supuse por sus comentarios, casi estaba seguro de que aquella costumbre que sus anteriores "jefes" le inculcaron, aun estaba muy arraigada en el.

Salimos tomados de la mano, y por primera vez en los últimos 6 días decidí conducir para salir al centro comercial.

Fue divertido después de todo, por que aunque no se despegaba de mi lado, reía de mis chistes tontos, de mis ocurrencias al hablar con las verduras, y mantenía un color rosado en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir como un pequeño de 6 años.

—Cuantos años tienes? – hablar de su vida y su pasado era necesario, y yo no podía evitar hacerle preguntas sobre su persona cada vez que me daba curiosidad.

—No estoy seguro, pero me han dicho que cumpliré 25, uno de mis jefes me dijo que yo cumplía años cada día de los inocentes en América.

—El 1de Abril? – pregunte sorprendido con su respuesta.

—Sip – su sonrisa me hizo creerle y nos dirigimos a la tienda de ropa masculina.

Eso si fue una aventura pues mientras "Hanamichi" buscaba ropa muy barata, Yo por el contrario buscaba lo más moderno y caro. La verdad era que desde que me dijo que realmente modelaba, y al ver que su ropa era elegante y cara, me nació la curiosidad por verlo caminar por una pasarela con un modelo único y sin poder evitar el deseo de satisfacer mi capricho, tome de la tienda todo lo que me parecio adecuado para una pasarela.

La verdad es que nunca había gastado tanto dinero en un chico, pero de solo imaginar que mi "Hanamichi" modelaría para mí, me parecía que valía la pena la inversión.

—No me gusta el tipo de ropa que estas escogiendo, así que llevaremos esto – le mostré todo lo que cargaba y lo puse sobre el carro de supermercado que ya estaba lleno.

—KamiSama! – Exclamo sorprendido y escandalizado – Mitsui, de verdad no tienes por que hacer esto, yo no necesito esa ropa además... – su semblante cambio a uno mas triste, y me hizo comprender que mis excentricidades eran sencillamente eso, banalidades que torturaban a mi protegido al traerle malos recuerdos.

—Perdón – musite cabizbajo, supuse que era ofensivo mi comportamiento, yo me autonombre su protector y ahora estaba actuando como un "dueño" o peor aun como un horrible "cliente" – no era mi intención recordarte todo lo que has tenido que pasar así que – le sonreí complaciente – llevaremos solo lo que tu quieras. – tome la ropa que llevaba en mis manos y la devolvía a su lugar de origen – Lastima, este si me hubiera gustado vérselo puesto – lo dije en voz alta y alce un hermoso traje lino de un color ámbar, un poco entallado, estaba seguro de que mi "Hanamichi" luciría precioso con el, pero me resigne a aceptar su decisión por primera vez.

—Parece cómodo – escuche su voz mientras observaba la suave tela de la camisa sin mangas con la que decidí completar el atuendo – Puedo modelarlo para ti... – me miro en busca de aprobación – Sí aun lo deseas – me pregunto tímido, como cada vez que me hablaba y yo asentí feliz de que el aprobara mi buen gusto.

El día termino mas tranquilo que el anterior, y convivimos como una pareja normal mientras veíamos la televisión al cenar en la sala, era una mala costumbre que adopte desde que decidí convertirme en escritor, me encantaba comer o beber cualquier cosa mientras escribía, y a mi "Hanamichi" no le molesto, simplemente parecía que todo le era divertido y agradable, y su rostro sonriente y lleno de luz me complacía cada vez que hacia algo que al parecer a mi chico castaño no le era posible o que jamás había podido hacer. Pero aun habían mil cosas que no me había dicho, y que yo deseaba y necesitaba saber, para poder ayudarlo.

Por fortuna tengo muchos amigos profesionistas, Akagi es un buen Abogado. Kogure es uno de los mejores doctores y Maki se ha convertido en uno de los mejores detectives de la INTERPOL, pues al hacerse esa ultima lesión en la rodilla dos años atrás, simplemente dejo de jugar para la NBA y cuando volvió a Kanagawa en una reunión de Basketbolistas retirados nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Ellos tres eran mis mejores amigos y confiaba plenamente en que ellos podrían ayudarme a ayudar a mi "Hanamichi", aunque al estudiar su caso me era cada vez mas fácil intuir que sus jefes eran una gran banda perteneciente al crimen organizado.

Según lo que mi "Hanamichi" me había dicho, sus jefes realmente reclutaban a jovencitos explotándolos como prostitutos, haciéndolos modelar no solo para quedarse con las ganancias de sus presentaciones en la pasarela, sino además para mostrarlos en aquellos eventos a los que asistían toda clase de personajes de la alta sociedad, ricos excéntricos que pagaban por los servicios de todos aquellos chicos marcados como "mercancía".

_De solo imaginar el numero de pasarelas en las que "Hanamichi" tuvo que participar su estomago se contraia de molestia, impotencia y enojo, pues estaba seguro de que hubieron muchas cosas a las que su protegido tuvo que ser sometido para hacer lo que sus jefes le obligaban._

_Pero existía otro misterio no resuelto aun, desde que había vuelto de América, busco a todos sus ex compañeros de preparatoria y a todos los encontró, excepto a Sakuragi, obviamente como todo ser curioso investigo todo lo que pudo sobre el, pero lo único que logro saber fue que tan pronto termino el segundo grado de preparatoria, el y su padrastro, se habían mudado a Tokio, eso fue lo que el profesor Anzai le había dicho, pero desafortunadamente, ni siquiera Youhei Mito supo la verdad sobre su verdadero paradero, pues nunca mas Hanamichi Sakuragi lo volvió a contactar, además de que nunca le dio alguna dirección o numero telefónico a donde pudieran pedir referencias sobre el._

_La verdad nunca la supo, y aunque quiso investigar sobre su paradero, se convenció de que tal vez Sakuragi no quería tener contacto nunca mas con nadie en Kanagawa y aunque le molesto aceptarlo, tuvo que hacerlo, pues cada vez que se encontraba con Mito este jamás pudo decirle algo sobre el pelirrojo. Al cabo de algunos meses Mitsui simplemente se resigno a no volver a verlo, aunque gustoso lo hubiera buscado por mar y tierra, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que fuera el mono salvaje el que no quisiera saber nada sobre sus anteriores amigos._

_Dejo el tema que llenaba sus pensamientos por unas horas hasta que en su hombro el chico castaño de ojos de chocolate se quedo dormido. A Mitsui no le molesto en lo más mínimo así que tomo al chico mas joven en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama donde le quito el pantalon y su camisa blanca, pero al acomodarlo una marca en su muñeca llamo su atención._

_Era un tatuaje, unas letras encimadas dentro de un circulo que no media mas un centímetro de diámetro, esa marca logro que su sangre hirviera de impotencia, el trato que había recibido su protegido había sido inhumano, era obvio para Hisashi que "Hanamichi" no solo había pasado por un acondicionamiento a través de algún tipo de droga sino que también había sido marcado para su comercialización como "modelo-rentable", era mas que indignante y de solo saber que había mas chicos y chicas en su anterior situación, sentía la necesidad de llegar al fondo del problema y arrancar la raíz de la maldad y del infierno que aquel jovencito tuvo que sufrir por culpa de su padre o padrastro, desde muy temprana edad._

_Siguió acariciando el brazo del durmiente, y al llegar al hombro, noto al fin distintas cicatrices en su antebrazo, diminutos puntos rojos sobresalían en la rosada piel de su protegido, obviando lo adivinable, supo que "su Hanamichi" consumía drogas, aunque de momento asumió que no por su voluntad, simplemente se quedo con la duda y decidió ir a dormir al sofá nuevamente, olvidando por completo que había comprado preservativos justamente para ser usados esa noche._

TBC.

—————————————————————————————

N/A: Pues bien esto es para Shadir, Kaehana y caritademanga gracias chicas y espero que sigan leyendo este caprichito mió, ya estoy empezando el siguiente capitulo y ¿ya supieron quien es la pareja principal, je, je, hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Eres tú

Por Nian

Capitulo III. Más preguntas, más recuerdos.

Intente dormir después de observar el brazo de mi "Hana", pero mas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza, la curiosidad por conocer su historia completa me llenaba la mente de cuestionamientos, de los cuales solo un 10 por ciento pude contestar, pero mis conjeturas aun debían ser comprobadas y la verdad era que la noche me estaba pareciendo interminable.

No pude dormir, así que para relajarme un poco tome una ducha en la tina del baño de mi habitación, claro que intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al bello durmiente.

Me quede recostado en la tina por unos minutos, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, y me sorprendí de mi entereza, jamás me había imaginado en una situación como la que vivía en esos momentos aunque aun no había hecho gran cosa. Hasta ese instante me había comportado como un hombre responsable y valiente pues cualquiera diría que me estaba enfrentando a algo peligroso y desconocido por primera vez, sin considerar el abandonar mi protegido a su suerte ni siquiera por un segundo, seguía firme en mi decisión de ayudarlo a salir de aquel infierno el cual estaba seguro, aun lo torturaba.

Cerré los ojos por unos cuantos minutos, la cerveza que tenia en mi mano se había acabado así que me mantuve despierto hasta que la inconciencia me invadió de repente y solté la botella, pero el ruido que hice me despertó y afortunadamente tan pronto abrí los ojos pude ver la silueta de mi "Hanamichi" abandonando el cuarto de baño, y lo llame.

—Hanamichi! – alce la voz un poco para que volviera, pero al parecer lo asuste e imagine que posiblemente el me contemplaba mientras pensaba que dormía, lo cual me hizo preguntarme que era lo que el pensaba mientras me observaba.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte y por eso...

—No lo hiciste – le sonreí contento de que estuviera ahí, invitándolo con un movimiento de mi mano a entrar a la tina conmigo. Era bastante grande y estaba seguro de que cabríamos los dos muy cómodos.

El solo me sonrió confirmándome su decisión de acompañarme en la tina, cosa que me hizo muy feliz.

Aun usaba algunas prendas de la ropa que le preste por la mañana así que frente a mí, comenzó a despojarse de las últimas lentamente, haciendo que nuevamente mi imaginación volara en segundos al país de sexolandia.

Su timidez al caminar hacia mi, me excitaba de sobremanera, francamente no podía entender como era posible que cada paso que daba lo hacia no solo mas hermoso sino mas sensual ante mis ojos, y tampoco podía entender que después de haber sido lo que fue por tanto tiempo y de haberlo hecho con tantas personas, pudiera aun tener ese aire de inocencia al mirar.

—Como lo logras? – lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido y le pregunte al sentarse sobre mis caderas con las piernas abiertas, mientras acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos, tan suavemente que me hacia dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—A que te refieres? – antes de mi pregunta me sonreía tímidamente y casi no me miraba a los ojos, pero lo mejor de todo era que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

—A que logras excitarme en cuestión de segundos – se inclino y me beso con los ojos cerrados, era tan dulce su forma de seducirme que no podía creer que esa parte de el no fuera actuada.

—Creí que lo sabrías – puso su mejilla izquierda sobre mi pecho y me acaricio nuevamente mientras suspiraba, era como un gatito tierno en mis brazos que deseaba mi calor y yo francamente deseaba darle eso y mas.

—A veces lo olvido, pero es que no puedo acostumbrarme a pensar en que tu... – me miro de repente y olvide lo que quería decirle.

—Si piensas que hago esto solo por agradecimiento, te equivocas – me miro mostrándose tan sincero que no tuve otra opción más que creerle.

—No es que no quiera creer que tu interés en mi es genuino pero hay algo que me inquieta y si no te hago esta pregunta... estoy seguro de que voy a enloquecer.

—Pregunta lo que quieras – me lo dijo con una tranquilidad que me parecía ajena a su personalidad pero no me miraba, así que nunca supe cual fue su gesto.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos olvidando que aun deseaba hacerle el amor dulcemente y me decidí a hacerle aquella pregunta que me surgió desde esa mañana.

—Como sabes que realmente eres gay, como, si solo te entrenaron para satisfacer a los hombres sin darte la oportunidad de decidir tu identidad sexual, o es que acaso también has estado con mujeres y no te ha gustado estar con ellas tanto como cuando tienes sexo con los hombres o que...? – necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

—No lo se – miro hacia otro lado y por fin me contesto algo que no satisfizo mi curiosidad.

—Necesito una respuesta – tuve que exigirle una verdadera contestación, pero solo pude ver confusión en su perfecto rostro.

—Es que... – se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos, y nuevamente me miro pero algo no estaba bien, había lagrimas en sus ojos y por lo que pude observar le dolía expresar su respuesta con palabras – Mitsui yo... – dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y respiro nuevamente con dificultad y yo no podía decir nada – Creo que... que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus castañas orbes haciéndome recordar nuevamente a Sakuragi, por lo que no pude más que sentirme como el malo del cuento. Mi "Hanamichi" estaba abriendo su corazón, diciendo algo difícil de confesar, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con la sinceridad a flor de piel y yo pensaba en alguien más.

—Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, no crees? – tan pronto lo dije supe que no fue lo correcto, por lo menos no lo que él esperaba.

—Tienes razón – bajo el rostro avergonzado, me parecía que se decía así mismo en ese instante que había sido muy tonto al decir lo que con tanto trabajo me había confesado hacia solo unos segundos, y que ya le había pasado en mas de una ocasión – Pero es la única respuesta que encuentro para tu pregunta y... – me sentí tan culpable que simplemente lo abrace intentando con eso disculparme de alguna manera por tomar a la ligera sus palabras.

—Lo siento – me consideré tan culpable que sentí la necesidad de expresarlo en mas de una manera.

Todo me parecía tan raro, tan inusual, es decir, yo sabia que los prostitutos por lo regular tienen un mismo comportamiento, que son totalmente apáticos, y que solo les interesa el dinero que puedan obtener de un cliente, pero olvide algo muy importante, que yo no era un cliente de mi "Rojo".

Después de unos segundos de estar así, y de escucharlo sollozar en mi pecho, algo cambio en mi forma de pensar, y comencé a creer que tal vez ese afán de protegerlo y de ayudarle a salir del infierno en el que estaba, era en realidad el comienzo de algo hermoso y ¿que hay mas hermoso que el amor, nada según mi apreciación hasta ese momento.

—No era mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos, por que aunque no lo creas... – levante su rostro con mis manos y lo hice mirarme – Yo te respeto – cuando dije eso me sentí ridículo pero el me sonrió agradecido – Es solo que realmente creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en que algo así pueda sucederte conmigo y no por que no lo desee, sino por que es posible que estés confundido...

—Pero ya te dije que no es solo agradecimiento por lo que quisiera estar contigo... así – acaricio mi pecho nuevamente, totalmente ruborizado, pero llanamente no podía creer que yo fuera capaz de provocar la clase de sentimientos, que mi "Hanamichi" me confeso sentir en ese momento por mi.

Yo seguí inmerso en mis pensamientos, valorando cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus miradas y cada uno de sus gestos, esperando encontrar no solo la verdad sino también aquel amor que había nacido en el, en un día y una noche.

Se relajo al no escuchar nada mas de mi y levanto su rostro buscado mi mirada, yo solo pude sonreírle y me beso, acaricio nuevamente mi pecho, no se como supo que eso me gustaba y se restregó contra mi buscando mi calor.

Correspondí a cada uno de sus estímulos y cuando me sentí listo para consumar nuestra primera noche de intimidad, busque aquellos condones para por fin continuar con lo que esa mañana deje pendiente con mi chico de ojos de chocolate.

—Déjame hacerlo – me dijo y yo asentí.

Una vez que volvimos a la misma posición, el sentado sobre mis caderas con las piernas abiertas, comenzó a lubricar su ano como imagino estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, mientras Yo, deseoso de sentir su cuerpo no hacia mas que besar su cuello, su pecho y de morder de vez en cuanto sus apetecibles tetillas.

Cuando estuvo listo me lo indico poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, y me miro con un sensualidad que jamás creí ver en la mirada de un chico. Cerró los ojos y guió mi miembro erguido hacia sus nalgas deslizándolo entre ellas al bajar lentamente, intentando restringir una mueca de dolor en su ruborizado rostro.

—No te cohíbas – le hable al oído y el solo asintió, con los ojos cerrados y espero un poco conmigo dentro de el, a que sus músculos se habituaran al invasor en su interior.

Antes de que lo notara comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, era un movimiento sutil, muy suave, jamás había sentido tanto placer, en su estreches me sentía morir poco a poco, llegando a un punto desconocido hasta ahora para mi pues aunque ya había estado con un numero considerable de personas en mi vida, jamás había experimentado tanto placer con nadie.

Su ritmo al moverse era cada vez mas rápido, y mis deseos de sentir su interior también, así que me parecio que ya era hora de hacer algo mas que solo besarlo y tome sus caderas con mis manos sin presionar muy fuerte – no quería dejarle mis dedos marcados en su piel – y comencé a moverlo cada vez mas rápido hasta lograr el mejor de los orgasmos en cuestión de segundos, pero el aun no terminaba así que me di a la tarea de ayudarle a terminar con mucho gusto.

—No tienes que... hacer eso uhm... ah... – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y el cuello hacia atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde y mientras lo masturbaba con mis manos besaba sus hombros, su cuello, hambriento nuevamente de su piel y de sus labios, y algo me decía que esta no seria la única vez de la noche.

Pero me equivoque, pues mi chico al consumar su orgasmo se dejo caer sobre mi, respirando con dificultad y temblando no sé si de frío, de calor o de placer, el hecho fue que cerro los ojos y conmigo aun dentro de el, se quedo dormido.

No se bien como llegue a la cama, ni como logre llevarlo conmigo, pero lo hice y esa noche decidí dormir a su lado. Lo abrace toda la noche de forma cariñosa y el se acurruco en mis brazos totalmente sin vergüenza.

Al día siguiente continuamos conviviendo como una pareja normal, y la realidad me mostró que podía ser mas cursi de lo que alguna vez creí ser. Era gracioso mi comportamiento en todo momento, pues no me permitía dejar de tocarlo, se convirtió en una adicción tenerlo cerca de mi, y lo mejor de todo era que a el parecía gustarle mi forma de tratarlo.

Sonreía cada vez que me miraba y yo correspondía a sus sonrisas, observando como crecía ese raro sentimiento que solo podía comparar con el que alguna vez sentí por Sakuragi, y nuevamente me determine a no parar hasta dar con su paradero.

Solo habían pasado dos noches y un día, desde que conocí a este hermoso chico, pero me parecía una vida entera, nuestra convivencia era cada vez más intima y agradable aunque hasta ese momento Yo estaba seguro de que su intención era satisfacerme hasta en el más mínimo detalle y eso no me gustaba tanto.

—Crees que alguna vez recuerdes tu vida anterior? – lo tome por sorpresa mientras tomábamos el te en la terraza de mi habitación.

—No lo creo. – se limpio los labios con elegancia y miro hacia ningún lado, recordando. – Una vez escuche que dos de los subordinados del jefe charlaban entre si y su conversación era sobre las drogas que les daban a los recién llegados – suspiro y me miro en busca de curiosidad tal vez – Ellos decían que la perdida de memoria era irreversible, pero también escuche que hablaron de mi y lo que dijeron me quito la esperanza de recordar algo mas que a mis jefes, mis clientes y mis compañeros... – se bebió el ultimo sorbo de su te con resignación y tristeza – Dijeron que mi caso había sido drástico, que me habían suministrado mas de lo normal por que al parecer solía ser muy rebelde y fuerte, ja, ja, no se de donde sacan que "Yo" era fuerte – cerro los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos estaba nuevamente acuosos – Creo que ahora cualquiera podría someterme fácilmente, por que ya no puedo defenderme de nadie – lo ultimo lo dijo con dificultad y sus lagrimas cayeron, rápidamente me acerque a consolarlo un poco, sin lograr mucho.

—Perdóname, mi intención no es hacerte llorar cada vez que te pregunto algo, pero necesito saber – lo abrace a mi pecho, y nuevamente descargo su pena ávido de consuelo y calor.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, sé que solo lo haces para ayudarme, sé que la vida no me alcanzara para agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por mi – me miro esperanzado haciéndome reforzar el compromiso de ayudarlo.

—Y lo que falta, ja, ja – reí y el me sonrió. Yo me estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a sus sonrisas y al mirarlo dos palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta, hasta que su mirada cambio – Te amo.

—Que? – se reincorporo, me parecio que dije algo sorpresivo pero no estaba conciente de que era.

—Que de que? – le conteste distraído limpiando sus lagrimas y sonriendo como idiota, sin notar que mi "Hanamichi" sonreía tristemente, como pensando en que había escuchado mal.

—Na-nada, solo... – suspiro y me sonrió – Nada – y ya no insistí mas.

Casi dos días habían pasado desde que nos conocimos, jamás el tiempo me parecio tan corto y comprobé que es relativo pues cuando estaba con el todo era mágico, siempre y cuando no le preguntara nada de su pasado. Solo mientras le hablaba sobre mi, el sonreía y escuchaba atento cada una de mis palabras sin quitar su vista de mis gesticulaciones y riendo de mis locuras ocasionales.

Comenzaba a gustarme la compañía de mi "Hanamichi", aunque aun no estaba seguro de que era quien yo quería que fuera, y aunque este chico no lo fuera – que era poco probable – yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y tal vez en el futuro si el lo deseaba podríamos formalizar nuestra relación y posiblemente en unos cuantos años mas tener una hermosa familia. Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso en serio, y sonreía cada vez que me imaginaba compartiendo los cuidados de dos pequeños con mi adorado pelirrojo.

La tarde llego demasiado rápido como lo esperaba, comenzaba a impacientarme al no hacer nada por resolver los problemas que me había decidido a solucionar con la ayuda de mis amigos, de cualquier forma había mucho que no sabia y mucho que quería saber, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón y sabiendo el dolor que le causaba me parecio que ya era tiempo de que por fin me revelara cada detalle de sus anteriores "dueños".

Tal vez algún nombre podría llevarnos a la raíz de toda esta cadena de corrupción, lo cual me daba un gusto enorme pues seria un héroe, además de que en el futuro podría escribir un best seller, lo cual elevaría mi popularidad y el dinero además de las oportunidades que llegarían a mi nuevamente con mas proyectos. Ya había escrito dos libros relativamente buenos, pero no me había ganado la suficiente reputación de gran escritor – uno de mis mas grandes sueños en la vida – así que me decidí a escribir cada una de las ideas que se formaban en mi mente cada vez que "Hanamichi" me revelaba algo de su pasado, me parecía la mejor forma de construir una nueva historia, cambiándola tanto como me fuera posible al convertirla en algo mió, pues yo realmente no deseaba que nadie se enterara de que parte de esa historia había sido basada en un hecho real, no me gustaría que nadie tomara represalias en contra de mi "Hanamichi" o en contra mía.

Entre lo mucho de lo que aun no me había atrevido a preguntarle, se encontraba la razón de esas pequeñas cicatrices en su brazo y esas dudas comenzaban a preocuparme. Solo esperaba que en cualquier momento mi castaño protegido no comenzara a tener alguna crisis con respecto a aquella adicción de la que Yo no estaba seguro existiera.

Silenciosamente le pedía a Kamisama que esos puntos que descubrí en su brazo fueran obra de aquellas drogas que le suministraron para olvidar. La idea de que fuera adicto a cualquier estupefaciente me preocupaba de sobre manera, así que después de la cena por fin se lo pregunte directamente.

Veíamos cómodamente la televisión en el sofá mas grande la sala de estar. Yo me había recostado por completo boca arriba y "Hanamichi" se había recostado sobre mi pecho de forma cómoda. Cualquiera diría que un hombre de su altura pesaría mucho, pero era demasiado ligero y su respiración jamás me distrajo. Era demasiado complaciente y nunca me reprochaba nada, jamás se quejaba y nunca me decía que no a nada. Estaba seguro de que si en ese momento Yo me decidía a disfrutar de su cuerpo una vez mas el no haría nada por impedirlo ni siquiera se negaría y eso me hacia sentir insatisfecho.

Suspire para despejar mi mente de mas análisis en su comportamiento y acaricie su brazo derecho con disimulo, hasta tocar con suavidad aquellos puntitos rojos en su piel.

—De que son estas marcas? – lo mire a los ojos demandante como siempre y espere a que me respondiera, notando de inmediato su nerviosismo repentino.

—De verdad no lo sabes? – suspiro y cerro los ojos, el sabia que yo sabia.

—Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, pero necesito que tu me lo confirmes – con un movimiento le indique que deseaba que se sentara, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia.

Suspiro como cada vez que era hora de hablar de algo serio, y después con una rara mueca de resignación, me dijo aquello que yo temía escuchar.

—Aunque no lo creas – me miro fugazmente – no soy adicto a nada – quiso mirarme de nuevo pero no pudo – me inyectaban de vez en cuando, pero jamás me sentí necesitado de esa "cosa", nunca supe que era, pero no siempre era del mismo color – quiso reír, pero yo no lo hice, así que continuo su relato – En algunas ocasiones después de que volvía de alguna larga estancia con un cliente, despertaba en una habitación con nuevos puntos, en una ocasión me atreví a preguntarle a Youkai el porque, y el solo me decía que había sido necesario sedarme para tratar mis heridas y para que no tuviera ningún dolor tenían que inyectarme, pero jamás me volví adicto, lo se por que Kay me lo dijo un día muy sorprendido, dijo que Yo nunca le pedí "alivio" – me miro nuevamente pero yo estaba ausente.

Finalizo su pequeño relato y me toco en busca de alguna reacción, además de esa cara seria que yo solía mostrar después de escucharlo con atención, pero yo solo analizaba cada una de sus palabras imaginando mil cosas y deseando saber más.

—No me crees, verdad? – me pregunto preocupado, y toco mi mejilla para que por fin lo mirara, cosa que hice al darme cuenta de que no había dicho nada.

—Si, si te creo, pero cuanto tiempo has pasado sin ese... "alivio"? – pregunte mas tranquilo pero aun tenia que esperar.

—No estoy seguro, pero cuando Kay se sorprendió, escuche que dijo que había pasado casi un mes en que nadie me había inyectado nada – me lo dijo pensativo, y yo no dude de el, no podía, sus ojos eran un libro abierto en todo momento.

Había leído por ahí que no todos tenemos la misma disposición adictiva a las drogas y que así como existen personas que con una sola vez se vuelven adictos, existen personas que no necesitan tratamientos para dejar de beber o drogarse en este caso.

—Tu... – no pude continuar con mi pregunta por que el teléfono sonó.

Una invitación a una fiesta de bienvenida llego a mis oídos por nada más y nada menos que Sendoh, un antiguo amigo con el que había jugado en muchos partidos cuando pertenecía a los Nicks en los Estados Unidos.

En primera instancia me parecio justo ir, y de hecho acepte en segundos, necesitaba despejarme de mis problemas nuevos y lo mejor para mi relajamiento en ese momento era embriagarme un poco y divertirme bailando con mi "Hanamichi" y... Rayos, me olvide de que mi Hanamichi estaba ahí. Me parecio cómico en ese momento pero necesitaba una excusa o una careta para el, aunque ni siquiera le había preguntado si deseaba ir conmigo a esa fiesta de bienvenida, porque yo quería llevarlo conmigo como mi pareja esa noche.

—Te gustaría salir esta noche? – aborde el tema suavemente.

—Ja, ja, bromeas, no creo que eso se posible... – su suave risa me relajo.

—Y si te inventamos una nueva personalidad? – las ideas en ese momento llegaron en forma de lluvia a mi cabeza.

—Pero... – la duda y la turbación nublaron su rostro. Después pensé en que tal vez su miedo a salir era por que aun creía que alguien lo estaba buscando, sus razones tenían fundamento, pero yo insistí.

—Te llamaras Kano Kurumada – ese fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió – Y... serás un modelo que llego de Tokio para tomar unas vacaciones y... – me sentí como un genio al inventar en cuestión de segundos una vida – Nosotros nos conocimos en... en el centro comercial y pues nos gustamos, nos enamoramos y ahora vivimos juntos en mi departamento y... – el abrió los ojos y solo me miraba sin parpadear – Tu ahora trabajas como vendedor de productos de belleza por teléfono... por que obviamente me amas tanto que decidiste dejar tu vida de... – para ese momento yo ya estaba riendo era demasiado cursi y un tanto inverosímil mi historia de amor inventada.

—Pero... – nuevamente quiso negarse pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Vamos... – tome sus manos suavemente y sus mejillas enrojecieron nuevamente – Esta será la mejor ocasión para ponerte la ropa que te compre, que dices? – sonrió con una simple ilusión y yo me sentí satisfecho – Será divertido, te gusta bailar?

—S-si – contesto dudoso, era obvio que si, que cliente en este mundo no querría que mi Hanamichi bailara para su diversión.

—Pues ya esta, si alguien te pregunta quien eres, que les dirás? – era maravilloso escuchar su voz confiada.

—Ore Wa Kano Kurumada y... y que?

—Y ya, con eso será suficiente, ok, bien pues arréglate que yo haré lo mismo.

Sí, salir para despejarme y conseguir mas ideas para mi nueva novela me parecio genial, además las fiestas de Sendoh por lo regular eran locas, divertidas y había de todo, bueno casi, pero el tipo era el mejor para organizar reuniones y me parecio la mejor opción en una noche relativamente tranquila.

* * *

N/A: Hey pues gracias por continuar leyendo a Shadir(Elena preciosa), kaehana9 (cuando continuaras tu fic?), caritademanga (me encanta que te guste este fic), Lensaiak (gracias por los halagos, cuando continuaras tu fic?), Morgana of Avallon (gracias por leer mis locuras) y a lluna kori saishi (jamas creí que te gustara alguno de mis fics je, je, bueno espero que sigas leyendo este), de verdad espero que no les parezca muy raro, y que no se aburran, que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, por que quiero terminar rápido este fic. Gracias también a todas las que no me comentan nada pero leen y pues hasta la próxima! 


	4. Chapter 4

Eres tú

Por Nian

N/A: Lo haré de la forma difícil. Lo que **no** este en letras itálicas es narrado por Mitsui.

Capitulo IV. Complicaciones.

Al verlo salir por fin – después de un buen rato de esperar – me quede muy conforme al observar lo bien que lucia con ese traje que le compre. Su largo cuello se mostraba elegante semejando al de un cisne y su piel bronceada lo hacia lucir como un dios griego. Su aspecto era sencillamente arrollador, comenzaba a preocuparme que los demás a mi alrededor se fijaran en el, pero algo me decía que su corazón ya era mió, lo cual me hacia sonreír y me tranquilizaba.

Aunque el color de su cabello con el tiempo comenzaba a lucir cada vez mas como el de Sakuragi, su tono aun era muy claro, sus movimientos seguían siendo afeminados como cuando lo conocí, por eso y otras cosas mas me parecio que era poco probable que alguien descubriera lo que a la luz del día, yo aun no comprobaba.

Llegamos al lugar, donde Sendoh nos recibió gustoso de tener la casa llena, y así era, el lugar no estaba decorado pero lucia bien, lleno de chicos y chicas conocidos para mi, a excepción de Maki y Rukawa podría decir que la casa estaba casi llena de ex alumnos de Ryonan, Kaynan y Shohoku, lo cual me hacia sentir como en mi hogar, como en aquellos tiempos de adolescencia.

Entramos y por un momento temí que Sendoh reconociera a mi Hanamichi como Sakuragi. Y así fue.

—Hey, Mitsui, es bueno verte – miro a mi acompañante después de estrechar mi mano y sucedió lo que temía.

—Sakuragi? – _abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y lo repitió con seguridad_ – Hanamichi Sakuragi, eres tu!

—No, no claro que no, el no es Sakuragi – _se puso nervioso, afortunadamente lo noto enseguida y se tranquilizo._

—Nooo, pero es muy parecido – _se rasco la mejilla_ _confundido, algo le decía que tenia la razón_.

—No, su nombre es... díselo tu amor – _dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, quien se cuestionaba lo sucedido._

—Yo... mi nombre es Kano Kurumada – después de inclinarse un poco estrecho la mano de Sendoh – Vengo de Tokio, solía modelar pero en unas vacaciones conocí a Hisashi y nos enamoramos, por eso ahora vivo con el y vendo... – parecía una maquina recordando aquella historia que le invente.

—Es suficiente amor – interrumpí a mi acompañante, por el gesto de Sendoh era obvio que ya no tenia dudas sobre la personalidad de mi chico o por lo menos eso quise creer – podemos entrar?

—Cla-claro que si... solo denme sus abrigos y los pondré en el closet – _con un poco de seriedad llevo los abrigos al closet, pensando si debía creer o no, lo que sus invitados le habían dicho_.

—No era necesario que hablaras tanto – _apretó su mano y para disimular busco entre la multitud a algún conocido_

—Lo siento – _con sus dos manos tomo la que lo llevaba hacia adentro y agacho la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, olvidándose por completo de que el sujeto que los recibió lo había llamado como Hisashi lo hacia_

—No te despegues de mi – _siguió buscando con la mirada, hasta que de lejos pudo vislumbrar a uno de sus amigos_ – Ven, vallamos hacia allá.

No quise quedarme estático. Decidí ir hacia Akagi. Deseaba programar una cita con el como cliente, es decir, con mi Hana y así pedirle orientación al explicarle su caso.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más cuando sentí una repentina humedad. Su mano empezó a sudar profusamente, y casi mojo la mía, me preocupé y antes de llegar a donde Akagi nos esperaba, le pregunte el porque de su repentina reacción.

—Te sientes mal, si lo deseas podemos... – realmente me preocupo.

—No, es decir, si, bueno, lo que me pasa es que... – aunque titubeante logro decirme lo que le preocupaba – Es posible que tu amigo me reconozca, por que Yo...

—Como es que lo conoces? – me hizo pensar en lo peor, afortunadamente no era tan grave.

—Si, pero no como te imaginas, el y yo nunca... lo conocí en... En tres de las ocasiones en las que el Sogetsu-Sama me "pidió" como "acompañante"... Akagi estuvo donde me llevaba, solo que Yo... vestía como... como Geisha – cerro los ojos indicándome que le avergonzaba confesarme que también se vestía de mujer – la ultima vez no use maquillaje, solo una peluca además de la vestimenta típica, por que no me dio mucho tiempo de...

—Tranquilo, no pasara nada malo, si Akagi nunca fue tu cliente es por que el detesta esa clase de "servicios" – lo abrace para calmar sus nervios, yo sabia que Akagi nunca buscaba "acompañantes".

—"Servicios"? – me miro con miedo e intranquilidad, a veces no me funcionaba mi forma de calmar sus nervios.

—No te preocupes y si Akagi te reconoce, tampoco debes preocuparte, ya veras que será lo mejor, así no tendremos que darle tantas explicaciones – mi forma de ver las cosas parecía tan sencilla a sus ojos y como siempre asintió al fin, a lo que yo le pedía con mucha mas tranquilidad.

Llegamos en un segundo y aunque mi Hana, es decir, Kano, seguía nervioso, continué sosteniendo su mano para infundirle un poquito de confianza, no solo en mí sino también en mi gran amigo.

—Mitsui, me da gusto verte – encendía un cigarrillo cuando llegamos a el, no me dio la mano hasta que con una de ellas logro quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca, para poder hablar de nuevo. Mientras lo hacia, miraba de reojo a mi acompañante – Creí que vendrías solo.

—Si bueno yo...

—No creí que te fuera necesario utilizar los "servicios" de ese tipo de "empresas" – al decirlo miro a mi protegido con desprecio, lo reconoció de inmediato y al hablarnos de esa forma lo hizo sentir mal.

—Te equivocas Akagi, Yo no necesito el servicio de nadie, para conseguir compañía – hice hincapié en la palabra "nadie" para hacerle entender que Yo no había pagado por tener a Hanamichi a mi lado – Te ruego que no lo mires de esa forma, nos ofendes – alzo las cejas, estaba sorprendido con mi petición, pero después sonrió.

—Esta bien – sonrió de lado, no sabia que era lo que pensaba en ese momento pero parecía estar considerando otra forma de relación entre mi Hanamichi y Yo, la cual yo estaba impaciente por conocer – Ya hombre, no te enojes – ese comentario fue dirigido a mi, pero después miro a mi acompañante a los ojos e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo, supongo – No era mi intención insultarte, pero creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a mi forma de mirarte – ahora se dirigió a mi Hanamichi, su comentario obviamente me molesto.

—Nadie se acostumbra a ser maltratado Akagi, no por gusto – le hable con seriedad interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que mi protegido fuera a vocalizar. Nuestra situación se volvía tensa de nuevo.

—No se preocupe, yo estoy bien, solo... – mantenía la cabeza baja, esperando que yo dijera algo mas.

—No tienes por que darle ninguna explicación – lo mire reafirmándole mi confianza –Akagi vamos a necesitar de tus servicios, y como podrás adivinar se trata de Kano.

—Ese es su verdadero nombre? – No entendía su comportamiento, nos miraba como si fuéramos poco menos que basura – Creí que te llamabas Katsumio Usagi – hizo referencia a esos nombres como si de prostitutas se tratara, y en realidad tenía razón.

—Que te parece si hablamos de eso en nuestra primera cita?. Trataremos el asunto en mi casa, pero te voy a exigir mucha discreción.

—No te preocupes, yo siempre soy discreto. No le diré a nadie que te volviste rico y que ahora pagas los servicios de un "acompañante" para que te siga a donde te plazca – seguía hablando de forma insultante, el tipo no quería entender que en ese momento no podía decirle la verdad.

—No lo harás, por que no es cierto – me acerque a el y lo mire muy seriamente, hasta cierto punto furioso – Y será mejor que dejes de insultarlo en todos los sentidos.

Suavice mi mirada y el entendió al ver nuevamente la forma en que mi chico se comportaba – esquivo y con miedo – que lo que estaba pensando era totalmente incorrecto y contrario a la verdadera situación.

—Hablaremos mañana en tu casa entonces – me parecio que pudo ver mas allá de lo obvio esta vez y sonrió con mas familiaridad y confianza – Y como va ese ultimo escrito Hisashi? – pregunto amigable y al fin el ambiente también se suavizo.

—Mal – le hable sobre la única línea que logre escribir pero que al final borre.

Ambos reímos y charlamos sobre los últimos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas, aunque nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de mi acompañante. El era así, si algo no le parecía correcto lo hacia obvio, y si algo le disgustaba no se quedaba a soportarlo. En distintas ocasiones defendió a distintos empresarios pero cuando hacia su respectiva investigación y resultaba que dichos clientes eran corruptos, abandonaba el caso.

Era una clase de ermitaño gruñón con buen corazón, pues aunque tampoco tenia una familia propia – por lo que nos identificábamos tan bien – ayudaba a las madres solteras a que las pensiones designadas por los jueces, fueran entregadas a tiempo ya fuera intimidando a los padres irresponsables o participando en obras de caridad con su propio dinero.

Media hora después, comenzó a mirar a mi protegido con menos desprecio, y hasta con simpatía, era obvio que tenia curiosidad de saber por que **él** estaba ahí. Me parecio que no era momento de hablarle sobre su historia y su vida, aunque el ambiente era agradable y poco ruidoso, pues nadie bailaba. Aunque la música estaba en un volumen audible no estábamos en total confianza, ahora no quería hablar de ello. Solo pude darle algunos detalles que lo hicieran entender entre otras cosas que no estaba conmigo por dinero. Lo entendió al fin y con eso basto hasta ese momento.

La noche comenzó a entibiarse, la temperatura subió, mas personas llegaron a la reunión y algunos de ellos comenzaron a bailar, sin inhibiciones, mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, bebiendo y comiendo de todo un poco. El ambiente se amenizo, todos nos conocíamos por lo menos de vista, dándome así la suficiente confianza para ir al baño, dejando a mi Hanamichi solo en la terraza de la sala.

El no me quería soltar, pero ya era hora de que comenzara a vivir y a independizarse un poco, por lo menos en una multitud de conocidos míos. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos le haría daño, pero me equivoque.

_El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba recargado sobre el barandal que rodeaba la terraza, la noche estaba estrellada y el la observaba con tranquilidad. La luz plateada de la luna ilumino su rostro llamando la atención de un recién llegado a la reunión, segundos después un nuevo habitante se acerco con sigilo al chico castaño._

_Lo había observado desde hacia unos minutos, justamente desde que se quedo solo, y de inmediato lo identifico, estaba muy cambiado, pero su vista era perfecta a larga distancia al igual que su memoria._

_Parecía estar soñando, agradeciendo esa tranquilidad que ahora sentía a su alrededor, sonriéndole a la luna y disfrutando su luz. Estaba concentrado, tanto, que nunca escucho cuando aquella persona que ahora lo acompañaba se acerco hasta estar pegado a su espalda._

—Que demonios haces con el idiota de Mitsui? – _le pregunto con total seriedad y con una voz ronca pero a un bajo volumen._

—Ah... Yo – _se asusto al sentir un aliento tras su oreja, y se volteo de inmediato con una mano sobre su corazón, comenzando a temblar en segundos. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera un antiguo "conocido" o en su defecto un "cliente"._

—Siempre supe que eras gay, pero creí que terminarías conmigo – _ahora estaban frente a frente y podía decirle lo que siempre deseo._

—No entiendo de que me habla, Señor... – _era notoria su confusión, era obvio que el pelinegro, que lo cuestionaba tan duramente, lo conocía de algún lugar, y llego a creer que era un antiguo cliente, uno de esos que ya no recordaba, pero por sus preguntas se convenció de que aquel hombre realmente lo estaba confundiendo._

—Te aseguro que soy un mejor amante que el – _se acerco a sus labios, se había sorprendido al ver como al mirarlo un clase de miedo lo invadió, pero lo ignoro, "acaso el Tensai le temía al zorro?", tal vez si._

—Usted me esta confundiendo – _camino hacia atrás instintivamente, el hombre que le reclamaba sus gustos, parecía deseoso de cobrarse alguna venganza o de aprovecharse de la situación de alguna manera, logrando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar._

—No me digas que te olvidaste del "Zorro apestoso" – _"zorro apesto? Ese es su nombre?" se cuestiono, intentando recordarlo, pero no pudo_.

—Señor Zorro usted esta confundido, no soy quien usted cree que... – _estaba seguro de que corría peligro y quería salir corriendo a buscar a Mitsui._

—Déjate de tonterías y dime donde estuviste en los últimos 8 años? – _lo tomo por hombros con fuerza, media mas de 2 metros y el chico castaño lo miraba hacia arriba con temor._

—Yo... temo que no puedo decírselo – _cerro los ojos, deseaba que algo sucediera, que Mitsui llegara en su auxilio y que no le hiciera daño aquel gigante que ahora lo apretaba reclamándolo como suyo._

—Por que no? – _nuevamente se inclino, rozando sus labios con los suyos, intentando seducirlo._

—Su nombre es Kano Kurumada, así que será mejor que lo dejes en paz – _al final una voz que no pertenecía a los presentes, se escucho con fuerza en la terraza._

—Me crees Idiota, por que si te engaño a ti, entonces es obvio, que eres un verdadero Imbécil! – el insulto le salio natural, para Rukawa la situación era innegable, justo como lo veía y le costaba mucho creer que estaba equivocado.

—Rukawa, realmente creo que deberías hacer un mejor uso de tu lengua y de tus modales – _dio un paso al frente_ – Siempre supe que eras un malcriado, pero no un creído irrespetuoso – _Rukawa sonrió de lado con el afán de molestar, su burla se consumo cuando fijo su vista nuevamente en el chico que miraba la guerra de egos en la terraza._

—Cuando desees estar con un verdadero hombre, búscame a mí – _le hablo mirándolo por un segundo como un depredador y nuevamente a Mitsui, solo para incitarlo a la guerra_.

—Imbécil! – _le lanzo un golpe a su contrincante, el cual con facilidad logro esquivar inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, sin perder la elegancia en ningún momento._

—Tu lo serás! – _después de esquivar aquel golpe, flexiono las rodillas y golpeo la mandíbula de Mitsui lanzándolo lejos._

_Mitsui no alcanzo a caer, de inmediato se impulso para contraatacar a Rukawa quien lo esperaba confiado en posición de ofensa y defensa. Mientras Kano Kurumada observaba la situación arrinconado contra la pared lleno de miedo._

_De inmediato, los demás alrededor notaron la pelea en la terraza y dos hombres corrieron a sostener de los hombros a los tipos que peleaban con verdadera furia._

—Rukawa, tranquilízate hombre! – _Akagi intentaba contenerlo entre sus brazos, pero el tipo era una fiera y deseaba partirle la cara a Mitsui._

—Mitsui, será mejor que te calmes, tu novio te necesita! – _Maki por fin llego y ahora sostenía a Hisashi, intentando calmarlo al igual que Akagi a Rukawa_ – Míralo! – Le pidió – _parece que se va a desmayar_.

Por fin reaccione, no se que me paso, tal vez la forma tan insultante en la que Rukawa me miro me hizo sentir no solo celos, si no que estaba intentando quitarme lo que mas amaba.

—Lo siento Sendoh, no era mi intención que esto sucediera, nos iremos a hora – me disculpe con el anfitrión y este parecio entender, así que cogí a mi Hanamichi de la mano y lo saque de ahí mientras Maki le ayudaba a Akagi a contener a Rukawa.

—Cobarde! – me grito al salir y aunque lo escuche y desee volver para desnucarlo, no podía, tenia que ocuparme de mi "novio", como lo llamo Maki.

Al repetir la palabra en mi mente, note que no habíamos establecido ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros, éramos como amigos, pero nada mas, y ahora que Maki nos había visto como un pareja de verdad al igual que Sendoh, me parecio necesario saber si esto era lo que mi chico deseaba, por que honestamente Yo, sí.

————————————

N/A: Hola de nuevo, ya volví y no me falta mucho para publicar el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todas por leer.

Kaehana9 : Adivinaste, te parecio bien la competencia? Espero que si. Gracias por leerme y darme tantos reviews en ambos sites.

Devil: que bueno que te gusta a mi Hana-kun con alguien mas, a mi también. Gracias por el review.

Caritadmanga: Espero que te satisfaga este capitulo, no se por que me parecio complicado de hacer, pero hay ocasiones en las que las dificultades aparecen en la vida y era hora de afrontarlas ja, ja, ja.

Elena: Oyep, pues nunca entendí a lo que te referías con eso de "cuando por fin se de cuenta de quien es su "Hana" ", pero espero que te haya parecido bueno el capitulo y también espero que me digas si te parecio coherente ji, ji, ji. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mis caprichitos.

Lensaiak: Sendoh no ha salido mucho, pero no quiero que sea malo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero muy pronto también la actualización de tu fic, babeo por el ja, ja, ja.

Arli-chan: Hola, me da gusto leer reviews de nuevas lectoras, que bien que te gusta el fic y como te darás cuenta adoro a mi pelirrojo tontín y tienes razón no se por que siempre hacemos sufrir a los personajes que mas nos gustan, pero con respecto al fic la verdad la sabrán hasta el siguiente capitulo, que espero muy pronto publicarlo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz (también me hacen pensar que no escribo tan mal). Espero muy pronto actualizarlo, hasta luego y gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Eres tu

Por Nian

Capitulo V. Revelaciones.

—Estas bien, verdad? – lo mire a los ojos, estaban acuosos, algo me decía que me mentiría, así que tome un calmante y se lo di para que lo tomara, afortunadamente lo hizo sin negarse.

Lo acogí en mis brazos al llegar a casa, cuando subimos a mi auto de prisa, al salir de casa de Sendoh ninguno de los dos hablo, yo solo me dedique a conducir y a maldecir a Rukawa en mi mente, sin notar que mi acompañante seguía temblando.

—Estoy bien... es solo que en algunos situaciones siento como si... volviera a la vida que antes tenia, desde que estoy contigo me siento así y tengo muchas dudas – me miro buscando apoyo y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo, me parecio prudente revelarle algunas de mis teorías con respecto a su pasado, aunque hasta ese momento jamás le mencione que era posible que yo conociera su verdadera identidad.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – seque sus ojos con mis dedos y acaricie su rostro, esperaba una cadena interminable de preguntas, pero el solo apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, pidiendo calor por el momento.

—Sendoh-Sama me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi – murmullo con voz suave y los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado.

—Es correcto –lo afirme, solo me parecio necesario contestar sus preguntas por el momento.

—Por que?

—Por la misma razón por la Yo, te llame Hanamichi en cuanto decidimos ponerte un nombre? – acariciaba su cabellera, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tu también crees que yo soy el verdadero Sakuragi? – al fin alzo el rostro, yo solo quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera, así que le sonreí.

—Así es – acariciaba su cabello y lo miraba con ternura y algo mas, mientras el, me escuchaba después de preguntar. Parecía que le costaba un poco aceptar la nueva situación.

—Que te hace pensar que Yo soy él?

—Que en la preparatoria, hace ya bastantes años, conocí a un chico muy parecido a ti. Estábamos en la misma escuela. Yo había pasado milagrosamente al tercer grado y tú...quiero decir, Sakuragi era un nuevo estudiante de primero, al igual que Rukawa.

—Rukawa, es el...

—Si, es el maldito que me llamo Imbécil e Idiota, no se que se cree el muy...

—Pero me dijo que se llamaba...

—Zorro apestoso? – termine su oración, el adjetivo con apellido siempre me parecio gracioso.

—Si – sonrió un segundo y me puso de buen humor.

—Si, bueno, lo que sucede es que Sakuragi solía llamarlo así, por que según el, Rukawa tenía cara de zorro, en realidad la mayoría de sus conocidos tenían un apodo.

—A si, y a ti como te llamaba? – su curiosidad me daba nostalgia al recordar.

—Mitsuito, o Micchy.

—Ja, ja, Mitsuito, suena gracioso.

—Si y a Akagi, solía llamarlo Gorila o Gori y a Maki Viejo y a Uosumi Jefe gorila y a... – me entusiasme con los apodos pero algo en su mirada me hacia creer que le dolía que yo sintiera tanto aprecio por aquel chico.

—Era un tipo gracioso – sonrió con tristeza, seguramente pensaba en que si fueran la misma persona tendrían mas características en común.

—Sip, era muy ruidoso también y se creía un...

—Tensai – termino mi sentencia con una agradable mueca de alegría.

—Así es, como lo sabes?

—El zorro-quiero decir, Rukawa-Sama me llamo Tensai.

—Ya veo, estuvieron mucho tiempo solos.

—Si.

—Te mostrare algunas fotografías de Sakuragi – quería hacerlo desde que lo reconocí, pero no estaba seguro, no hasta este momento de sinceridad y revelaciones.

Le mostré un álbum en el que estábamos todos los integrantes del equipo de Basketball y el de inmediato fijo su mirada en el chico pelirrojo.

—Si se parece a mi, o tal vez yo me parezco a el... Tú crees que lo sea?

—Es muy posible, es decir, tienen la misma edad, nacieron el mismo día y su cabello es del mismo color, además de que tú eres tan alto como cuando Sakuragi desapareció.

—Desapareció? – eso le preocupo.

—No había querido contarte todo esto por que, no estaba seguro si en tu condición emocional podrías soportarlo, pero creo que debo hacerlo ahora que me has preguntado.

—Tu quieres que yo sea el?

—Si, por que estoy casi seguro, es decir, todo apunta a que si lo eres. Sakuragi desapareció a los 17 años, su mejor amigo Youhei Mito me contó que su padrastro lo llevo a vivir a Tokio al terminar su segundo año de preparatoria y que nunca mas volvieron a tener contacto y tu me dijiste que...

—A los 17 mi padre me vendió a... esos tipos – lo dijo cabizbajo, no recordaba mas que lo que siempre le decían.

—Ahora entiendes mi interés, aunque aun si no lo fueras, lo cual creo poco probable, seguiría muy interesado en ayudarte a salir de la horrible situación en la que te encuentras.

—Gracias, ahora entiendo por que me mirabas de esa forma, era como si quisieras que yo fuera alguien mas, siempre con nostalgia y algo mas, aunque me duele que... – me hizo sentir como si le estuviera siendo infiel con un recuerdo pero después lo ignoro – No importa ya, de cualquier forma si soy o no Sakuragi, jamás volveré a ser el mismo – su tristeza me sensibilizo sin desearlo.

—Hanamichi por favor, no digas eso – lo tome por los hombros y alzo su rostro – es muy posible que tu memoria vuelva con la ayuda de doctores especializados – yo realmente creía firmemente en que todos mis planes funcionarían a la perfección.

—Ya te dije que... – no tenía esperanzas.

—Estoy seguro de que sus opiniones no son confiables.

—De verdad crees que yo sea, el?

—Si

—Ja, es agradable saber que después de todo sí fui alguien antes de ser casi "nada" – su sonrisa triste me partía el corazón.

—No digas eso, eres muy valioso y debes seguir adelante, con la frente en alto, sin avergonzarte de tu pasado. Debes recuperar tu vieja vida y retomar todo lo que amabas y te pertenecía – tome su rostro entre mis manos, observando sus ojos pude ver que ya no estaban tan apagados como cuando lo conocí.

—De que hablas?

—De mi corazón – abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, haciéndome sonreír al sonrojarse.

—Que, tu me... es decir, tu amabas a Sakuragi?

—Si, pero ahora que lo pienso... creo que a ti también.

—De verdad? – una luz brillante ilumino sus ojos, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la esperanza de una vida mejor para mi Hanamichi ahora era casi palpable.

—Si, y si resulta ser que son la misma persona, pues entonces te amare el doble, ja, ja...

—Si, eso me gustaría mucho – su sonrisa me enterneció, claro que necesitaba amor, cariño y ternura, después el todo era un ser sensible, siempre lo fue. Sin poder evitarlo me acerque y lo bese con dulzura, una que nunca había sentido por nadie, o tal vez solo por la misma persona, en otro tiempo.

Desde que conocí a Sakuragi, siempre estuvo dispuesto a amar a quien se lo permitiera, aunque nunca fue correspondido, por lo menos no por todas las chicas a las que intento cortejar.

Fue una lastima que nunca me cortejara a mi – yo le habría dado el "sí" de inmediato – de cualquier forma ahora que nada me lo impedía, estaba dispuesto a cortejarlo a el, dando por hecho que ya estaba a mis pies.

Dormimos algunas horas después de que le conté sobre nuestras distintas vivencias juntos. Sendoh lo reconoció como Sakuragi al igual que Rukawa y una vez que lo observe minuciosamente, Yo también, así que ya me quedaban muy pocas dudas, el problema era que esas dudas correspondían a las cicatrices que mi "Hanamichi" no tenia.

Después de la operación a la que Sakuragi tuvo que ser sometido después aquella infame lesión, le quedo una gran cicatriz, yo la vi muchas veces, media 15 centímetros y era gruesa, al parecer los doctores no tuvieron mucho cuidado al cerrarla, ya que la cicatriz quedo bastante visible y fea.

Y que decir de sus manos y sus brazos, ambos estaban cicatrizados, lo cual era obvio, pues al ser un chico peleonero, siempre tenia una nueva marca en su cuerpo, ya fuera un golpe o una cortada incluyendo su rostro. Sus manos eran no solo grandes y rudas sino que también tenia muchas cicatrices en sus nudillos, obviamente también por dar tantos golpes no solo a los rostros de sus contrincantes y enemigos sino también a algunos otros objeto mas duros.

Recuerdo que su frente tenía una especie de callo, debido a esos diarios cabezazos que repartía a diestra y siniestra cada vez que alguien le causaba problemas, especialmente sus amigos y el Zorro.

Eran las cicatrices las que me hacían dudar de su personalidad, pero siendo lo mas perspicaz posible, si me ponía a imaginar a donde habrían ido todas esas cicatrices, la única razón de su desaparición que me venia a la cabeza, era la cirugía.

La cirugía láser puede hacer milagros y seguramente mi Hanamichi siendo Sakuragi, debió pasar por muchas de ellas para ser quien era ahora, además de un gran adiestramiento.

No le mencione todas mis dudas, solo le describí a grandes rasgos la personalidad de Sakuragi Hanamichi o por lo menos lo que yo más recordaba.

Estoy seguro de que se fue a dormir con la idea de que ahora "era alguien".

_El siguiente día pasó rápido, Mitsui había estado raro todo el día, parecía molesto y Hanamichi ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía hambre, simplemente se quedo en la cocina mientras su protector, hacia llamados por teléfono. _

_Su comportamiento comenzaba a asustarlo, gritaba a quien le llamaba y maldecía en voz alta, eso no le gusto, al parecer su carácter se estaba revelando como el de un tipo gruñón, enojón y peleonero. Al recordar la noche anterior temió que Mitsui en un arranque de furia - debido a aquellos problemas que parecía tener en ese momento – se desquitara con su persona._

_Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, bebía un poco de té para tranquilizarse, en ese momento tenia un mal presentimiento. Segundos después el timbre de la puerta sonó y a la cocina entraron dos personas, Mitsui y Rukawa._

_Ambos se sentaron frente a el, ignorando por completo su reacción de sorpresa, Mitsui tenia unos papeles en sus manos y se los mostraba a Rukawa quien con molestia los leía. Al final los firmo, además de que saco su chequera y le entrego un cheque a Mitsui._

_Al terminar lo que parecía una transacción, Rukawa nuevamente lo miro lascivamente, con una rara mueca parecida a una sonrisa de triunfo, el tipo parecía estar imaginan mil cosas relacionadas con Hanamichi que obviamente incluían sexo, lo cual hacia que el chico castaño comenzara a temblar._

—_Te iras con el esta noche – Hisashi lo miro sin pena ni gloria y guardo el cheque en su bolsillo._

—_Que? – pregunto atónito, que significaba todo eso, Se preguntaba lleno de miedo._

—_No necesitas equipaje – Rukawa se levanto y fue hacia donde Hanamichi yacía aun sentado, esperando quien sabe que cosa._

—_Lo siento precioso, pero tengo algunas deudas que no he podido solventar y mi querido amigo Rukawa me ha hecho una oferta que me podría sacar de mis problemas financieros y lo único que pide es que... te quedes con el esta noche, no debes preocuparte, me dijo que no te hará daño, solo lo usual, ya sabes un poco de sexo atlético y mañana te traerá por la mañana._

—_No! – su voz apenas se escucho, quería gritar y negarse pero Rukawa ya le había tomado un brazo y no lo quería soltar._

—_Claro que si, ya te he ayudado mucho y ahora tu tienes que corresponderme igual, así que ponte tus zapatos y vete con el! – nuevamente lo miro autoritario, reconocía esa mirada y comenzaba a odiar a cualquier persona que lo tratara así._

—_No, no quiero, no por favor! – intentaba quitarse las manos de Rukawa de encima pero no podía detenerlo, ya lo había arrastrado hasta la puerta._

—_Mañana nos veremos, por favor compórtate que no es la primera vez que haces esto o si? – lo miro duramente, y lleno de reproches, el chico castaño no entendía el comportamiento de su protector, pero no deseaba esa clase de trato nunca mas._

—_Vamonos ya Do'hao! – le grito al oído, haciendo que el castaño hiciera lo posible por soltarse y salir corriendo del lugar._

_Al fin lo logro, pudo patear a su nuevo cliente – nunca antes deseado – e intento salir corriendo del departamento de Mitsui pero no pudo, pues este se interpuso en su camino y lo golpeo hasta que cayo al suelo._

Dormía tranquilo cuando los ruidos y movimientos en mi cama me despertaron.

—No, no quiero! – escuche gruñidos y gemidos de dolor a mi lado, no creí que fuera mi Hanamichi quien estuviera haciéndolos, el me daba la espalda y con sus movimientos me parecía que estaba despierto.

Lo toque y lo llame para saber que le pasaba, pero no reaccionaba, lo tome por los hombros y lo sacudí hasta que despertó, pero al verlo algo me preocupo, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, y aun se resistía a que mis manos lo tocaran.

—No, por favor no me hagas esto... – seguía sollozando, sus ojos se habían abierto pero era obvio que aun no despertaba del todo. Encendí la luz y por fin me miro huyendo de mí al instante.

—Que pasa, tenias una pesadilla? – era obvio.

—U-una pesadilla? – pregunto sorprendido, miro alrededor y respiro mas tranquilo por fin.

—Seguramente tenias una pesadilla, por que repetías constantemente "No" y bueno, por eso te desperté, pero ya estas bien... verdad?

—Si – respiro profundamente, oxigeno su cerebro y después se limpio la cara – Iré al baño.

—Claro! – no sabia que pasaba – pero ya estas bien? – lo tome del brazo, antes de que se fuera, necesitaba que me asegurara que todo estaba bien.

—Si, fue solo una pesadilla, ahora vuelvo.

Lo solté y volvió unos minutos después mucho más calmado y ligero. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer su sueño, deseaba que me dijera si habría sido sobre su antigua vida y se lo pregunte de inmediato.

—Que soñaste? – se recostó a mi lado y se acerco a mi

—No necesitas dinero verdad? – puso su mano sobre mi pecho y apretó mi pijama, tenia miedo que le contestara que si.

—Pues no, la verdad es que con lo que gané como basketbolista me va bastante bien, es decir, lo invertí en bienes y raíces y ahora podría vivir de mis rentas – le sonreí divertido y el también, suspiro tranquilo y me contó sobre su sueño.

Se que no me lo narró detalladamente, solo me describió la situación que al analizarla, me parecio la simple consecuencia de lo vivido horas antes.

—Hisashi?

—Si – tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun no dormía.

—Hubo algo que me parecio familiar en mi sueño, es decir, tu dijiste que Rukawa aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para insultar o burlarse de Sakuragi cierto?

—Sip, sus frases simples siempre terminaban en un insulto a veces inteligente o en otras ocasiones simplemente al mirar o dirigirse hacia Sakuragi decía "Do'hao".

—Oh por dios! – se levanto de inmediato, y se cubrió la boca. Algo había pasado, y era importante.

—Que pasa?

—En mi sueño!... el me llamo así!

—Como?

—Me llamo Do'hao, el me dijo "Vamonos ya Do'hao!", lo recuerdo perfecto, no se por que pero lo recuerdo, el me llamo así! – era un gran descubrimiento, y lo mejor de todo era que aquel encuentro con el zorro resulto ser positivo después de todo.

—Eso es... fantástico, por que es verdad, lo cual significa que sí eres tu! – reí como loco en ese momento, estaba muy feliz y el también – Pero... – su sonrisa se desvaneció con mi "pero" – Aun te falta algo.

—Que? – era también su deseo ser Sakuragi.

—Las cicatrices.

—Cicatrices?

Me vi obligado a contarle sobre su lesión, y parecio desilusionarse al principio de mi relato, pero después resulto ser que mi teoría con respecto a sus cirugías era cierto.

—Perfecto, ya solo falta una prueba de sangre o ADN para estar seguros – lo dije como si no fuera importante, por que ya no tenia dudas y Kogure y Maki me ayudarían.

Minutos después de charlar un poco mas, nos quedamos dormidos hasta la siguiente mañana, despertando felices de haber descubierto al fin, el ultimo enigma, ahora solo faltaba buscar a sus jefes y meterlos a la cárcel.

Después del desayuno, nuevamente tuve que quedarme en casa, afortunadamente no tenia por que salir, además tenia una cita importante con Akagi. Aun me preguntaba como era posible que el no hubiera reconocido a Hanamichi cuando lo vio la tercera ocasión, no llevaba maquillaje, como fue posible que no lo reconociera. Después imagine que debido al comportamiento de mi chico castaño, había ignorado por completo la posibilidad de que aquella alta geisha que se comportaba como una dama fuera nada más y nada menos que Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El timbre sonó después de días de no hacerlo, sorprendiéndome gratamente al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Kiminobu Kogure. Me saludo con una sonrisa y entro sin permiso hasta la sala de mi departamento. Éramos amigos desde muy jóvenes y siempre me apoyo en mis peores momentos o por lo menos lo intento.

—Hola, me dijeron que tienes nuevo novio y que tu y Rukawa pelearon por el – se acomodo en su sillón favorito de mi casa y me pidió la información de ultimo minuto.

—Je, je pues, si, pero es mas complicado de lo que crees...

—A si, cuéntame... – pidió ansioso, al fin note que en un día de trabajo normal para el, estaba ahí, en mi apartamento, ansioso de escuchar un gran chisme, así que me dieron ganas de hacerlo sufrir.

—No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

—Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con tu nuevo novio?

—Nada, solo quiero saber...

—Mitsui, si lo que quieres es que te diga que me reporte enfermo por que ayer supe sobre lo que paso con Rukawa, esta bien, ya lo hice y ahora cuéntame el chisme! – su comportamiento me hizo reír pero su boca abierta al ver a mi nuevo inquilino me hizo carcajear hasta que me dolió el estomago.

—No puede ser, lo encontraste! – lo miro por unos segundos, Hanamichi solo hizo una reverencia, y dio los buenos días, sabia con quien estaba y su confianza en si mismo le permitió entrar sin ser convocado.

—Si! – le conteste con entusiasmo, teníamos mucho de que hablar.

——————————————————————————————————

N/A: Ya esta! Les gusto? Espero que si, a mi me parecio bueno, espero sus comentarios ansiosa, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Eres tu

Por Nian

Capitulo VI. Soluciones

Solo le dije lo mas obvio, que mi Hanamichi ya no era el mismo, pero que seguía siendo el. Su sueño nos dio la seguridad de su personalidad, y ahora solo era cuestión de comprobarlo a través de alguna prueba valida, oficial.

Llame a Akagi y a Maki y afortunadamente al contarles que deseaba verles para algo muy importante y tal vez peligroso – además de que necesitaría de sus servicios – estos acudieron de inmediato a mi humilde morada, pero antes le conté lo sucedido la noche anterior a mi buen amigo Kogure para que entendiera mi molestia y mi desagrado por los zorros.

—Nos la estábamos pasando bastante bien cuando, de repente, la naturaleza hizo su efecto en mi y tuve que ir al baño – _así comenzó su relato mostrando en todo momento su verdaderas emociones_ – Hanamichi quería ir conmigo pero no se lo permití, le dije que permaneciera con los demás, y el fue a la terraza para entretenerse con la luna y ahí fue cuando el imprudente Rukawa fue a intimidarlo e intento besarlo – _molesto y con gesticulaciones explicativas contaba su versión de los hechos _– Puedes imaginar mi molestia, obviamente al observar su acoso, me molesto demasiado su atrevimiento pues nosotros somos... – _recordó que aun no tenían una relación formal_ – Espera... aun no lo somos, bueno después te lo pediré – _dirigió su mirada a Hanamichi haciéndolo sonrojar con su declaración _– Resumiendo, el idiota de Rukawa me falto al respeto y yo no me deje, así que le solté el primer golpe y bueno, como ya sabes el zorro es bueno para las peleas y logro evadirlo, así que con obvia furia nuestro encuentro termino muy mal, desafortunadamente Maki y Akagi llegaron y nos detuvieron. Maki me recomendó que nos fuéramos y así lo hicimos. Hanamichi no estaba muy bien y por eso decidí volver a casa – _nuevamente miro a su inquilino con ternura y este apretó su mano con una tímida sonrisa_.

—Por que no hiciste nada Hanamichi? – le pregunto mirándolo expectante, pero mi rojito no supo que hacer, agacho lo cabeza y se avergonzó de ser tan débil.

—Yo, bueno por que, es que... – apretó los puños, era obvia su rabia contra si mismo, se sentía humillado por enésima vez y ya no deseaba que cualquiera pudiera pisotearlo sin defenderse al menos.

—El no recuerda bien quien es, pero no te contaremos nada mas hasta que llegue Akagi, necesitamos exponerle nuestro caso a el también.

—Caso?

—Si, como te lo dije antes, Hanamichi perdió la memoria hace mucho y su situación es mas complicada lo que podrías imaginar.

—Pues que pasa?

—Déjame llamar a Akagi, mientras por que no hablas un rato con el – le toque su hermoso rostro y el confió en mi – no debes preocuparte por nada, ok!

—OK.

Llame a Akagi y llego una hora después, al parecer el también tenia curiosidad de conocer el caso en el que deseaba que nos representara, principalmente a Hanamichi, aunque aun teníamos que comprobar que mi Hanamichi fuera el verdadero, pero esa seria tarea de Kogure.

Durante el amargo relato de Hanamichi, Maki no dejaba de fumar, ni beber de su copa de Whisky en las rocas, Akagi apretaba los puños mirando al pelirrojo con compasión, impotencia, empatía, y hasta cierto cariño, por su puesto que se impresiono cuando le dije quien era, al igual que Maki, pues al contrario de Kogure, ellos no tenían idea de quien era, tal vez no lo conocieron tan bien como mi amigo de lentes y por eso estaban tan sorprendidos con este nuevo Sakuragi, uno lleno de miedo, traumatizado y minimizado por tantos maltratos.

Todos estaban serios y afectados pero Kogure parecía estar muy conmovido con algunos de los relatos de mi pelirrojo, pero lo mejor estaba por venir pues aun ninguno de nosotros sabíamos como fue que escapo, y con mucho interés Yo le pregunte como fue. Respiro profundamente antes de comenzar su relato, no nos miraba solo dejo su vista fija en un punto cualquiera de la sala.

—Cuando llegamos de Italia al aeropuerto de Kanagawa, nos detuvimos en la aduana, teníamos que pasar por migración para estar legalmente en el país, aunque algunos de nosotros éramos originarios de Japón aun así teníamos que cruzar un pasillo donde nos preguntan de donde venimos y de donde somos, así que cuando salí de ese pequeño lugar, tenia que dar mas de 15 pasos hasta donde estaba otro de nuestros guías, así que lo hice, pero el tipo estaba muy distraído y fue ahí cuando la vi, la puerta estaba abierta, de par en par, sin vigilancia alguna, estaban conmigo otros 7 chicos mas, pero ninguno era mi amigo, así que al ver esa pequeña oportunidad frente a mi y tan cerca, sentí el deseo palpitante de salir, de correr, de huir de ellos así que... lo hice, corrí hacia la puerta y no mire hacia atrás hasta después de un buen tiempo, no se cuanto, solo se que llegamos a las 3 de la tarde y cuando me detuve ya estaba muy oscuro y nadie me seguía.

—Y que hiciste después? – solo Yo pude preguntar.

—Me detuve y camine un poco mas, jamás pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos, realmente no creí llegar tan lejos de ellos y mucho menos escapar, era libre pero tenia hambre y ni un solo yen en mi bolsillo. Aunque no lo crean intente pedir trabajo en un restaurante, pero al verme con esa ropa tan cara los dueños de los locales no me creían, además de que cuando lo hacían no me contrataban por que no tenia nada con que identificarme. No conseguí nada, pero no me prostituí, solo busque bares nocturnos y entraba a donde me lo permitían para comer las botanas o lo que fuera que dejaran comer gratis en los lugares por los que camine, hasta que llegaba la noche.

—Donde dormías? – esta vez pregunto Kogure.

—En la calle, aunque solo fue un día, por que a la siguiente noche antes de buscar donde dormir, encontré a Hisa-Mitsui, y el me dio asilo sin conocerme pero después...

—Después hablamos, nos hicimos amigos – le guiñe el ojo y le sonreí a lo que el solo me correspondió con un adorable sonrojo.

—Eso es todo?

—Si – se agacho y miro sus manos entrelazadas, esperando alguna palabra de cualquiera de los presentes o simplemente soluciones a sus problemas.

Contesto inseguro, sabia – por que yo le había advertido – que tendría que contar su historia muchas veces y hacer énfasis en algunos detalles de sus experiencias mas terribles, por eso y muchas cosas mas tenia miedo con justificadas razones, al imaginar un careo con sus anteriores jefes, también Yo temía por nuestra seguridad, pues suponía que aquellas personas eran de cuidado.

Maki se levanto de repente sorprendiéndonos con su reacción, estaba obviamente molesto, al igual que Akagi, ambos parecían desear matar a lo culpables del estado de Sakuragi.

—Les prometo que haré lo imposible por encontrar a esos desgraciados y los refundiré en la cárcel con tu ayuda Akagi.

—No te preocupes pondremos la demanda desde ahora, tenemos el nombre de la agencia de modelar que recluto a Hanamichi así que será fácil encontrar al director general del negocio.

—Les agradezco su ayuda – los mire no solo agradecido sino sorprendido con su disposición.

—Yo intentare buscar el expediente de Hanamichi en el hospital donde recibió su rehabilitación, aun lo recuerdo y estoy seguro de que me dirán su tipo de sangre y los datos con los que podremos comprobar que Eres tú nuestro amigo Hanamichi Sakuragi – lo miro por unos cuantos segundos con una sonrisa confiada y amable, infundiéndole confianza en un mejor futuro a mi querido ex pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias a todos, pero de verdad no van a cobrarme por lo que les estoy pidiendo hacer?.

—Yo no tengo que hacerlo, soy policía recuerdas? – lo dijo con seriedad, podía ver la decisión en su mirada, Maki estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias sin temor a represalias.

—Yo tampoco, aunque es un caso importante solo podría cobrar si te indemnizaran esos desgraciados, pero no es muy posible que lo hagan así que no debes preocuparte por el dinero, no me hace mucha falta.

—Y yo haré aquellas pruebas sin costo alguno, somos amigos y me interesa el bienestar de Hanamichi – Kogure sonreía feliz de tener a un buen amigo de nuevo cerca, y sin realmente notarlo, eso me ponía celoso, al parecer Kiminobu tenia un especial interés en mi chico y me hacia pensar mal, pero intente quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, Kogure siempre fue un chico muy amable y dispuesto a ayudar en todo momento y esta ocasión no parecía ser la excepción.

Se fueron algunos minutos después de ponernos de acuerdo para nuestro próximo encuentro, y solo cuando ellos nos dejaron solos, Hanamichi se derrumbo en mis brazos, tenia miedo eso era obvio, en realidad yo también o tal vez era solo incertidumbre por lo que nos podría pasar, pero lo tome en mis brazos y le hable decidido a protegerlo con mi vida.

—Te juro que nada malo pasara, que no iras a la cárcel y que te protegeré con mi vida – estaba seguro de lo que decía, no había duda en mis palabras, y el me creyó, me miro agradecido como todo el tiempo, sin tanto miedo y confiado en un futuro mejor.

Lo bese mientras secaba las lagrimas que habían surcado su hermoso rostro por unos minutos, hasta que lo escuche gemir nuevamente, y vi salir mas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos, eso me preocupo, se suponía que yo lo había calmado, que le había infundido confianza, pero el ahora estaba peor, yo no podía entender lo que pasaba y tuve que preguntárselo.

—Que pasa amor? – le hable suavemente, acariciando su rostro esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta.

—No sé que es lo que vaya pasar, pero solo quiero que sepas que aunque no te merezca yo... te... amo – me quede en shock, no esperaba esto, me conmovió como nunca, jamás en mi vida había sentido ganas de llorar al escuchar una declaración de ese calibre, y esta vez no me guarde lo que sentía.

—No digas que no me mereces, que tu solo has sido un mártir en esta historia, claro que me mereces, mereces lo que desees, además Yo – tome su rostro con mis manos, el parecía necesitar escuchar esas dos palabritas que me había dicho segundos antes, y yo al fin lo hice – Te amo, Hanamichi Sakuragi, yo también te amo.

Una sonrisa al fin cubrió su rostro además de esas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus sonrojadas mejillas, agradeciéndome con la mirada mis anteriores palabras, pero solo eran una verdad que ya no podía seguir sin gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—Repítelo, repítelo por favor – me lo rogó después de mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te amo, te amo Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Lo bese segundos después de reflejarme en su mirada acuosa, y por primera vez desde que estaba conmigo me parecio ver un destello en sus ojos del viejo Sakuragi, de aquel que con algunas palabras de aliento lograba maravillas, de aquel que con su risa fuerte y su esfuerzos titánicos lograba hacer jugadas espectaculares, dando siempre todo por ganar... de aquel del que me enamore desde que tenia 17 años.

—Te lo pediré ahora... – me miro extrañado al escuchar mis raras palabras que en realidad tenían mucho que ver con lo que acabábamos de confesarnos - Quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunte como si fuera un adolescente, casi podía sentir el ardor en mis mejillas y estaba seguro de que estaban rojas al igual que las de mi Hanamichi.

Movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, afirmativamente, sonriente pero sin poder hablar, yo no necesite mas que eso para besarlo con ternura nuevamente, feliz de ser al fin la pareja formal del Rey de los Rebotes.

—Si... si... – tímidamente me lo dijo al oído después de separarnos por unos segundos, el aun sonreía y yo estaba feliz.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, lo necesitábamos después de aquella gran confesión, por que aunque yo sabia bastante sobre el nuevo Hanamichi, no lo sabia todo y lo que nos contó, sobre los tratos que recibían el y sus compañeros, fue mas que desagradable.

Lloro en mis brazos mientras yo lo consolaba, descargando al fin todo el dolor que sintió en su infierno, sintiendo al fin un poco de paz en su interior.

Al cabo de algunas horas se quedo dormido y yo gustoso de tenerlo en mis brazos y en mi cama lo lleve a dormir en ella, esperando que no tuviera pesadillas por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos, afortunadamente así fue.

N/A: Por fin pude actualizarlo y estoy feliz, tal vez le pondré lemon al siguiente, je, je, no se, bueno ya me despido agradeciéndole a mi querida Elena, Carita de Manga, Kaehana9 y Kmiloncita por sus reviews anteriores, me imagino que ya no recuerdan esta historia pero weno, ya la actualice al fin y realmente espero hacerlo pronto nuevamente aunque nadie la lea ya, aunque seria triste pero seria mi culpa, ya fue mucho bla, bla, así que ya me despido, hasta la próxima!


End file.
